Black Roses
by Prince Hotstuff Swag
Summary: Apocalypse is Earth's new reality;Parasites,Wind Spirits,Colossals. These creatures now haunt the once bright world, reducing it to nothing but death and decay, a desolate nightmare. However, in the midst of all this, one lone survivor - Kagami Taiga, appears, a hope that the GoM and Teiko had not foreseen, with a mission in mind, determined to fulfill it. Strong!Kuroko/NewSummary
1. Run Live Hide Survive

***~0~0~0~***

 **Kagami's P.O.V.**

 ***~0~***

 _ **SIX YEARS AGO**_

 ***~0~0~0~***

Ten year old Kagami Taiga panted as he ran through the maze of houses on the street of what once seemed to be a peaceful neighborhood. Now, it was nothing more than a depressing and desolate nightmare of what it had once been. The houses had gaping holes in them where those creatures must have smashed their way through to the fleshy humans inside. Windows were cracked and shattered with the glass everywhere, making it dangerous to run alongside the small buildings. Roofs looked torn and ravaged while some others had completely collapsed. Paint that had probably been bright and colorful was now peeling and grayish. Not a single soul anywhere.

Except for Kagami and the creatures but those _things_ didn't count.

His lungs burned and his breathing was ragged, each breath taking too much energy and inflicting pain on his chest. The cut there had stopped bleeding for now but if he heaved too hard as he breathed, it hurt and would surely open up again. It was appalling, the fact that Kagami could die of blood loss and just fall where he stood. Then again, getting eaten by those things that chased him wasn't exactly his way of going down either so he didn't stop. Refused to. Refused to just die.

Their howls and screeches scared Kagami as he tried desperately to get away from them his heart beating erratically from fear. It was nearly an impossible feat to escape the creatures since they could smell his fresh blood. In turn, he could smell their decaying and wasted skin. He didn't even try nor did he care to act tough and macho. It wasn't worth it and didn't matter. All that mattered was that he didn't stop running. His father and mother didn't die for him just so he would die as well. No he had to keep running, keep living.

Slowing down, Kagami caught his breath for a moment and looked around. Curse the same old houses and same old streets! Everything looked identical with the apocalyptic look and aura about it. What's worse, while he had no clue where to go and how to keep going before he passed out from exhaustion, the creatures didn't slow down and all they had to do was follow the scent of fresh blood. It didn't matter that it was dark out. They didn't need their sight unlike Kagami and with his luck, he wouldn't see their dark forms in the night. He had to keep running until daylight came, just five hours left before morning. By then, he would be able to stop, turn around, and fight with the sunlight on his side.

If Kagami even lived to see the sunlight.

The cries of those creatures were getting louder and Kagami had to restrain himself from breaking down and giving up. He couldn't! He had to live so with nearly renewed energy, Kagami ran from the screeches of those things that continued to pursue him. His legs were burning from the exertion but the electrifying terror he felt kept him going. Dying wasn't an option.

More and more houses, and more and more streets, yet less and less energy, and less and less space between Kagami and those things. The fatigue was seeping into his bones and he was stumbling non-stop. If he didn't find someplace to hide and soon, then Kagami could not even hope to live anymore. There was the chance that he could roll under a car and slash at the gas tank. The gas would mask his smell and at how fast the creatures were coming at him they could run right past and not hear his beating heart. But that was last resort.

But Kagami was desperate now as nothing seemed to provide the cover he would need. There was no choice then.

As the creatures seemed to be nearing the intersection he turned at, Kagami quickly dropped to the ground and rolled under a small Lexus, something he barely fit under considering his larger-than-a-normal-ten-year-old size. Pulling out his pocket knife and flicking open the blade, Kagami stabbed the tank thing above him and the strong smelling gasoline instantly soaked his blood stained and bare chest. Shifting as the noises seemed to draw even closer, Kagami was able to get more of the substance so that it soaked his pants and hair as well.

Kagami's breath caught as he saw from below the first creature appear, running with its deformed legs and letting out piercing screeches. It ran in complete disorder and with a visible limp and soon, legs of the other creatures, nine in all appeared and ran. A few jumped onto cars hazardly and one did so onto the Lexus above Kagami. It thudded loudly when those deformed black limbs connected with the smooth black metal.

Kagami was scared, that was all he could say and he would say it over and over again just to make the monsters go away. He wanted so badly for them to just leave, to stop screaming, to stop chasing him. In that moment of vulnerability and the fact that the only thing keeping Kagami alive was his silence and the gasoline on him, Kagami let tears run down his face. He couldn't help it; he was suddenly overwhelmed by the fact that one of those things could just drag him out from underneath the car and eat him. Eat him as he screamed for parents that were no longer there.

He didn't want to die.

Everyone died for him.

His parents died for him.

He couldn't die now.

And he couldn't die like this. A disgrace. All alone. Not like this.

"Please, someone, anyone. I just don't want to die." Kagami begged quietly as he cowered underneath the small car. The tears were making his sight blurry and he bit his lip to refrain from crying out loud. It was too terrifying. He was alone and the creatures had slowed down somewhere just ahead of the Lexus. Tilting his head up in their direction, his vision cleared enough for him to see those things that now crawled about making low guttural sounds that sent shivers of fright down Kagami's spine.

No, they couldn't have smelt his blood! They couldn't have! He wanted to live.

They were stumbling and growling, searching for none other than Kagami. And he knew this but no matter how much he wanted to scream at them to go away and to cry at his inevitable end, Kagami kept his mouth shut. His fists were clenched by his sides, the jagged nails digging into his skin. He relaxed them, though, realizing he might accidentally draw more fresh blood.

It was the unbearable tension that squeezed at Kagami's lungs that was the worst. His throat was dry but swollen, making it impossible to breathe steadily and his bottom lip trembled. The torturing apprehension eating at him as he waited for the creatures to move on… or to eat him like his terror was eating his sanity.

One creature jumped onto the car above Kagami again and he almost screamed as the vehicle dipped. He hurriedly raised a hand and bit it to muffle any noise that might escape him. They were so close, so close and they wanted to kill him. He wasn't going to live. He wanted to live. He had to live. They were hungry. To live. Being eaten. Terror was making Kagami shake and the tears came more quickly.

It was right on top of him. Kagami tilted his head to the side and saw the other eight creatures nearing his car. They could smell him. They were going to get him. Eat him. He looked as they continued to approach with those sick noises. Dread and panic settled in Kagami's stomach. He didn't want to die. But they were coming closer, tantalizingly slow, horrifically hungry.

And something grabbed Kagami's ankle.

Kagami didn't hold back as he screamed in terror. It tried to drag him but he grabbed onto the metal pieces above him and pulled back, trying to break free from its grip. Sobs racked his entire being as the things were screaming again and they attacked the car, trying to tip it over. It was a game of deadly tug of war between him and the leathery, deformed hand that had a hold of Kagami. It pulled but he pulled back. It snarled and screamed while Kagami sobbed and screamed back.

"Get off! Get off! No!" The thing was strong as it tugged at Kagami's leg. He had to be stronger. "Stop!" It was scratching at Kagami's leg, creating fresh cuts and the blood spilled, making the creature's grip slick. He pulled free but now another grabbed at his thigh.

"No! Please, just stop!" More started to dismiss the car and were now reaching for Kagami underneath, their gaping and snarling faces disgusting with the black skin and rotting flesh. White moonlight washed upon their black skin, shadowing and making them seem even more horrifying. Kagami screamed as they latched onto different parts of him, pulling in all directions. He was going to break. They were going to eat him. But he couldn't die.

"NO! PLEASE, SOMEONE," his voice broke as one of the creatures grabbed his throat. Kagami choked and struggled. It was useless. He was going to die.

" **Over here,** "

Everything seemed to freeze, even Kagami as blood thrummed in his ears and his heart pounded. Those horrid howling of the creatures was gone, replaced with their rasping breathing. There had been a voice. Was that a voice? He didn't know and his sobs became slightly louder. Those things were still gripping him so he stayed absolutely still, tears running down his face as he waited for the inevitable horror of death.

" **I am right here, demons of the Hell. Come and meet your fate,** "

Kagami's eyes widened. A human! It was a human! He was going to be saved, he wasn't going to die. He couldn't die.

Kagami grabbed his fallen knife with his free hand and started stabbing wildly at each limb clinging to him. "Help! Help, please!" he screamed.

The creatures screamed and their hands retreated, even the ones at his feet. Kagami looked around frantically as he saw them moving away. What? What were they doing? Looking upward, Kagami now saw the black boots of a human. They were walking to the car slowly, towards Kagami and the creatures surrounding him.

He couldn't help it, even as the cold aura of the human drew closer, Kagami felt bright, naive hope fill his entire being. But he couldn't move yet, the things were still near the car. Even with the thought and feeling of freedom and victory so near, Kagami couldn't risk his and the stranger's life by acting too quickly. His heart still beat wildly but the immediate threat was receding.

Through the tangle of black legs, Kagami saw the black boots and the ends of a black cloak of the human. By the strange and ensnaring voice, it was definitely male. The things around Kagami were still for a single moment.

Two.

Three.

Until they screamed and ran at the man. The one on the car did so as well and jumped, landing with a thud next to its own. In their sick and disordered way, they attacked, wanting to eat the newcomer and all Kagami could do was watch in newfound horror. His rescuer was going to be eaten! For him, nonetheless. He needed to help so he started to move from under the Lexus.

" **No,** " Kagami stilled, feeling that the voice was directed to him. It was weird, he shouldn't have been able to hear the voice over the screeching things but he did, he heard it perfectly. It was almost like it spoke in his head. An echo that filtered through the terror of those creatures. " **Stay where you are. Do not move and I will take care of these things.** " Kagami looked up and saw the man running forward to the creatures as well.

When Kagami screamed, he wasn't sure what he said. All he could feel was the foreboding blackness as it was his single rescuer against nine misshapen creatures. There was no way he was going to survive. Kagami didn't want him to die but his own body felt heavy with exhaustion and pain. So, with his hoarse throat, Kagami watched. The new tears weren't for himself this time.

There was a hiss of metal and the cloak seemed to have been pushed to the side. With shock, Kagami watched as the human seemed to disappear for a moment before reappearing next to a running creature. He couldn't see what happened but he did see the black head that fell to the ground and heard one of the screeching voices come to a sudden halt. The man moved silently, swiftly as the creatures seemed to run around in confusion, as if they couldn't see the man that danced and killed among them.

Kagami cringed as more and more limbs fell to the ground so he closed his eyes, not wanting to see the horrific scene and so he couldn't think about all the sizzling blood. Even the blood around him and on his blade that steamed and nearly burned his skin. The screeching was lessening as more creatures fell, their body parts falling to the ground with splats and thumps. It was disturbing to listen to but Kagami didn't hear the man utter a single thing, not in pain nor in exertion so Kagami assumed he was alright.

Silence. Kagami frowned as he realized that he couldn't hear anything more. The fear inducing howls were gone, along with the splashing of blood. The sizzling was still present and even the gasoline on his face, hair and whole body couldn't mask the revolting smell of the deteriorated flesh of the creatures. Even though he didn't want to, Kagami opened his eyes and saw all the things that were going to eat him only a moment ago now sprawled everywhere on the ground, at least, the pieces or them.

Kagami looked up and down in worry until he saw the boots of the man. The toes were facing away from him so he wasn't facing Kagami's direction but instead towards the fallen monsters. A long moment passed as Kagami tried to scoot out from under the car to greet his savior but his skin touched the still sweltering blood of the creatures and he hissed in pain, more tears prickling his eyes.

The boots seemed to jump a little and Kagami realized it was in surprise. Then they pivoted on their heels and the man made his way to the Lexus, his steps swift but smooth with definite stride. Kagami waited silently and watched as the man put down some kind of broadsword and kneeled, placing hands onto the concrete and bending over to see under the low riding car.

The only thing Kagami saw was the cowl of the cloak the man the man whore, pulled over his head so that his face was hidden in the shadows. Slightly uneasy at not being able to see his savior, Kagami looked away. He could feel the gaze as eyes in the darkness watched him and to say he was uncomfortable was an understatement. It was a little nerve wracking. Not only that but now, moonlight seemed to illuminate the man's cloak but darken the shadow under the hood.

Another moment passed until Kagami saw from the corner of his eye the man pulling back his cloak. The ten year old couldn't help but gasp as an angel appeared before him.

Kagami was not exaggerating. He swore that pretty face was an angel despite being a guy.

Blank but soft and deep black eyes stared at Kagami. They were accentuated by the pale and nearly milk white skin of his face, smooth looking and unblemished. His face was overall blank as well but not mean looking, just beautiful in a masculine way. His hair was black but the smallest of tints of bright blue could be seen at the roots. There was also a tattoo on his neck stretching from the left side of the jaw but Kagami couldn't really see it from his angle. The man's ears were pierced and small, silver hoops hung from his earlobes. Kagami was really thinking the man wasn't a man but a teen, and for all he knew, a female teen at that.

"Are you able to come out?" Kagami, startled from his gazing, tried to process what the teen had said. He tried to wriggle his way to the pale teen but the blood burned him. He tried the other direction but he was completely surrounded by the monster's' blood. He couldn't get out without touching some of the red, burning liquid and panic started to grab ahold of him.

"N-no," Kagami stuttered. "I-I can't. The blood, it's everywhere and it burns," More tears spilled from his eyes as the searing heat touched his bare shoulder. His skin was tainted red and Kagami saw white stars burst into his vision because of the pain. He whimpered pitifully, too tired to keep it down in front of the teen present.

"Don't move," the teen said and Kagami saw the blank facade falter when Kagami made his sounds of pain. "I'll get you out. Please wait for a moment." The pale teen stood and Kagami followed the black boots as the walked to the front of the car, above Kagami's head. Pale hands slipped under the bumper and suddenly, the whole vehicle was creaking in protest.

Kagami stared in wide eyes, his jaw dropping in disbelief. Was the guy trying to push the car? No. Was he… was he trying to pick up the car?! What was he thinking?! That would be impossible! Why not push it? Looking down, Kagami saw why pushing it would be too hard. There were several other cars parked along the curb, going both ways. But still, there was no way someone could lift the car, especially the smallish teen.

Until the car started going up, that's what Kagami believed.

Giving a shout of surprise, Kagami looked up at the vehicle and watched as it went up, inch by inch. He was gaping at the sight before him and it was not long before the car was a full two and a half feet above him. Thoughts of the creatures circling him and eating him left his mind tried to grasp the new and unreal event happening just above him.

"Impossible," he whispered. Then he heard a grunt from the teen at the front of the car, the bumper still in the other boy's hand.

"Hurry," Kagami heard him say. His voice seemed strained but Kagami couldn't see his face. "Crawl over the blood. I think I am about to drop the car." That was far from encouraging.

Still with wide eyes, Kagami scrambled up and now with the space to move freely, he crawled over the monster blood and from under the Lexus. He stood and spun around to watched in amazement as the teen looked at him with a scrunched up face and then promptly dropped the car, stepping back to avoid losing a foot. It came down with a crash and Kagami flinched as one or the tires popped and air hissed out of it.

His mind was literally reeling as Kagami looked at the tired looking teen and watched as the other noticed his staring before his face turned back to that of his blank facade. The teen made his way to the other side of the car where Kagami remembered the sword was then picked it up as he walked to Kagami next.

"Are you alright?" Now that Kagami could properly think and process things clearly, he thought that the teen sounded rather strange. His voice was clear and strong like crystal, but at the same time, smooth and soft. Almost like it was the only thing worth hearing in the apocalyptic world. Not only that but it was also toneless in a way, giving no hint as to what he felt at the moment. It was the same kind of voice that absently urged on people, one that held now regard for the speaker but all attention on the one spoken to.

Maybe Kagami was tired since his thoughts seemed a little strange even to him.

"It seems you are not. No worries, I will take you to my place. There, I can attend to your wounds and you will be able to recover properly," the teen said, loosening the string that held his cloak around his neck and then sheathing his broadsword onto his back before tightening the knot again.

Kagami blinked as the teen spoke and he caught himself staring once again. He watched quietly, waiting to see what the other will do since he did not catch what he said.

The stranger just stared at Kagami for a few more seconds before moving to the Lexus Kagami had hid under. As Kagami stared on confused, the teen opened the door and bent down to look at something at the feet of the driver's side. Kagami looked up and saw the two dents where both the previous creatures had jumped on the hood and almost caved in the vehicle's top.

There was a spark from below and Kagami's attention was again pulled to the stranger. He saw the other crouched over and seeming to be fiddling with something at the floor of the driver's seat. There was another spark and Kagami realized what the other was really doing; he was hotwiring the car to get it to start. As if to prove his point, the car's engine revved up with a coughing roar and the headlights lit up.

All Kagami could do was stare incomprehensibly. Really, first he meets a stranger who saved him from impending death, then he lifts a car and now he knows how to hotwire one. Even though Kagami has lived in the apocalypse his entire life, he knows picking up a car, even a little, isn't exactly human.

As the car started up, the stranger turned back to Kagami with that same blank face. If it hadn't been so pure-looking, the younger would have taken the look as unsettling. Ironically though, despite the lack of expression and apparent feelings, the aura of the teen was discernable. No, not just discernable but it was so easy to read and feel that it was like the feelings were actually yours. The aura was obvious and nearly engulfing Kagami once he noticed it. It was like light. You weren't aware of it until you actually thought about it.

Right then, Kagami felt a protectiveness and determined feeling radiating from the teen in front of him even though his face gave away nothing. The other took a few steps forward and gestured to Kagami's chest. "Will you need any attention to your cut on your chest or do you want to go straight to the hideout? I should say though, the faster we leave, the better."

Realization dawned on Kagami as he processed the stranger's words. They were still out in the middle of the night nearly surrounded by dead creatures with Kagami's blood still dripping onto the concrete below him. His ankle was bleeding from where the creature had been gripping onto him too hard and various other areas on his body suffered similar wounds for the same reason. He felt horrible as his body burned and throbbed and stung with all types and cuts, bruises and stabs. What more, he knew that he must have looked as horrible as he felt. "A-ah, yeah, sorry. We can go now. I don't want to stay." he mumbled.

Kagami looked at the other boy, Kuroko, as he nodded in understanding and moved again to the vehicle. "Let's go then," the teen said as he opened the passenger door for Kagami. "I do not want to stay here much longer either.

As Kagami climbed into the car, he didn't care that he was going to ride with a stranger, nor did he care that he didn't know where he was going. All he knew was that from here on out, he was going to have to trust his instincts and gut feeling that told him his savior was a good person and was going to take him to shelter.

With these thoughts in mind, Kagami waited for the stranger to get into the driver's seat and pull out of the parking space. Dimly, he thought there was a chance that the other might not know how to drive but the ride was smooth going so he let himself relax.

The low thrum of the car and the calm atmosphere around him lulled Kagami into a deep sleep, the quiet of the car and the salm presence of the stranger was strangely calming. The very thought made him smile. He was really sleepy.

 ***~0~0~0~***

Kagami dreamed, a dream of fields of long grass that swayed in the cool wind, birds flying and chirping as they flew, low and overhead, butterflies delicately fluttering about and bunnies hopping and playing with one another. The sun shining down and accentuating the colors of the world and the sky a beautiful blue with white, wispy clouds floating across it. He stood in the middle of the calm and peaceful world that existed before his own.

It was the world that Kagami sometimes tried to imagine after recalling all the pictures that his father showed him. All the videos that he was shown when his father was able to from his phone that he had never let go and the tablet that his mother used to carry around as well. When ever they could, they would try to power them up somehow with cables and other things. All Kagami knew was that once they were working again, they would show him a world of perfect lives, breathtaking sights and sceneries, impossible events, great festival and other things that no longer existed in the apocalypse. Kagami's parents had told him that the world they had been showing him was the one they grew up in and the one they now fought for.

At least, that was the one they _did_ fight for. When they were still alive. When they were dying, they had told him one thing before telling him to run. They told him to trust his gut to help him survive, trust his guts to help him change their world back to the one they grew up in. They told him that he had to believe in himself to help him get to the top and cleanse the sickened and dying world.

Then, he didn't understand and now, he still doesn't. He already believed in himself to survive, he was strong enough, wasn't he? He trusted his guts and instincts to guide him, right? So what more did his parents want from him? And what good could a single person do for humanity. Kagami wasn't against his parents at all, he supported them and worked to keep their memory alive and lasting but he still thought that sometimes, just maybe, they had been too hopeful, too expectant of him to bring their dream of the world they grew up into a reality. What could they possibly think that a ten year old kid could do for the world that was pretty much heading to its grave after sending itself there.

Kagami woke up after the field exploded.

The peaceful clearing, destroyed with everything in it.

He dimly remembered the crushed black roses at his feet.

 ***~0~0~0~***

 **Roses are Red**

 **Violets are Blue**

 **I Found a Flower**

 **As Black as You**

 **Among Innocent Flowers**

 **Among Red and Blue**

 **A Single Black Rose**

 **Something Untrue**

 **Roses are Red**

 **Red in the Light**

 **But This Flower I held**

 **Was Black as Night**

 **The Black of Shadows**

 **The Black We Fear**

 **Tonight I'll Make Sure**

 **This Flower is Real**

 **Roses are Red**

 **Violets are Blue**

 **I Found a Flower**

 **As Black as You**

 **It Meant Pain**

 **As Well as Death**

 **But Mine or Yours**

 **Who's last Breath?**

 **Roses are Red**

 **Violets are Blue**

 **I Found a Flower**

 **As Black as You**

 **My Mother Died**

 **My Father Too**

 **When This is Over**

 **So Will You**

 **For In The Night**

 **A Black Rose was Crushed**

 **Whether Real or Not**

 **You Will be Hushed**

 **~by MHB + MHR**


	2. Black Roses

**Yo readers and possible reviewers, I'm MHR, MadHatterRed, one of the writers between MHB and MHR. This is one of the first stories where I'm properly introducing myself since all the other ones I did, I did under MHB's pen name. Now we still work together but I have my own pen name for my stories. Sorry the first chapter was super short but it served as the prologue in a sort of way. Actually, it was more like the hook for the entire story to get everyone into the feel of the setting and stuff. Nothing too deep and important yet but there might be some revealing facts and more interesting pieces of information in this chapter.**

 **Again, we're still in the past. The present might not come in this chapter or it will. I write on the spot and create and mold it as I go there's no guarantee.**

 **Nevertheless, please enjoy and read until the very end.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke or any of its characters.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***~0~0~0~***

 **Kagami's P.O.V.**

 ***~0~0~0~***

Even though he really didn't want to get up, he still had to.

Kagami yawned as he sat up in bed, tired and wanting to blow something up. His dream of life six years ago when that teen had rescued him was still clear in his mind, leading him to the memories he had spent with him afterwards, surviving and learning from the stranger as he gradually got to know the older male. That time was over now after four years and he hasn't seen him in two years already, the male promising that they would meet again when the time was right. But when was that, Kagami didn't know. All he knew was that he would have to wait, which he didn't mind. He was sure his long ago partner would join him again. He never broke his word. After all, they had an apocalypse to beat.

Reaching over to the worn out, wooden nightstand by his bed, Kagami grabbed the black roses that floated there in their own just a few centimeters above the surface, glowing with an inner, black-violate aura that was other worldly and ominous. Yet, over time, he had grown fond of the black flowers, the gifts and momentoes of his time with his instructor. He never went anywhere without them and he never let anyone else see, much less touch them. Not that there was every really anyone around to do so.

With another yawn, Kagami carefully grabbed one of the flowers and then released his grip, the flower moving on its own to hover over his skin as the tips of the stem was barely even touching his palm. He stared long and hard at the flower, just observing how the light seemed to come from the black petals, how it looked so delicate and mysterious, the way it felt cold when he touched and grazed a finger over the flower. It was just like his instructor, something so out of place and impossible but intriguing and drawing attention. Even though sometimes, Kagami overlooked the fact that his instructor could have been right behind him and he wouldn't notice.

He would do this every time he woke up. Kagami would just study the black flowers until he really had to get out of bed. Black roses that resembled his mentor in a way that went beyond just simple appearances. Other worldly was the only way to describe it and him, his mentor. He felt that the roses were vital to his instructor but he hadn't the time to ask. Not before the Parasites had attacked.

Sighing and shaking himself of the dark memories, Kagami let the roses float off of his hand and onto the table again, sitting up and running a hand through his red and black hair. He had somewhat copied his mentor and dyed the ends of his air black even though the older male had dyed all of his hair black. When he felt that his hair was sufficiently combed with his fingers, he got up, still wearing his 'hunting' clothes.

Hunting clothes was the way his mentor had referred to them because they hunted down Parasites in their attire. It consisted mainly of their black cloak that concealed everything from prying eyes, black jeans that were loose-fitting to allow free movement and a black shirt, again loose. He also wore soft, black leather boots, and depending on where they were, regular shoes or nothing at all. It really depended on what they were dealing with at the time. The only things he didn't have on were his sliver, spiked gauntlets and weapons belt.

Kagami stretched his arm as he moved to grab the gauntlets on the end of his bed. They gleamed brightly in the moonlight that filtered through the space where a window would have been. In the white light, the silver metal seemed to radiate its own white light, blindingly bright and beautiful and mesmerizing. He could never thank his mentor enough for the items.

The gauntlets fit his hands perfectly, always readjusting as he grew older. Kagami next grabbed the belt that held his two silver handguns. Buckling on the belt, he pushed his cloak to the side to pull out both of the guns. Like the gauntlets, they gleamed and reflected the moonlight with a bright, white light when shined on at the perfect angle. They were the only bright items of his everyday attire. Usually, with his mentor, everything was black but when he trained Kagami for two years, he had given him his very own weapons, weapons that Kagami fought with effortlessly and with perfection. After all, a man was only as good as the weapons he fought with.

It was a full moon, the perfect night for Kagami to keep moving and traveling to Tokyo. Before, when he was still ten and moving and running on his own, he had always traveled by day. It was at the time that he dared to confront the Parasites that attacked like mindless, rabid dogs. Only during the day did he feel safe and confident enough to even lift a hand to the Parasites. After training with his mentor, he had learned to adapt to his mentor's way of thinking and moving.

Unlike him, Kagami's instructor had lived in the night, using the cover of darkness to kill and the safeness of light to sleep. It had been weird and illogical to Kagami at first until one night, he realized that his mentor would move much faster and stronger in the night. He learned that the older male actually saved up his energy during the day and let it out at night when the Parasites couldn't see or smell him as well. Moonlight seemed to affect their senses for some unknown reason that only his mentor knew of. All he knew was that attacking at night, though maybe riskier, was far more efficient.

So that's what Kagami did. Like his instructor, he now lived and survived in the night, the darkness his territory and the light his refuge. If attacked in the day, though groggy, he could see the Parasites coming at him.

Kagami gave the handguns a few experimenting twirls before popping open the cartridges and making sure they were full. He placed them back in their holsters and then checked the back carriers of the belt where the four extra boxes of bullets were. All four were there. Then he made sure that the two throwing knives were still strapped to his lower left leg, one on the inside of his leg and the other on the outside. When he felt them, he moved his hands to his other leg where the large dagger was, nearly as long as half his leg and stronger than any metal his knew of. He actually didn't know what it was made of but he knew that it cut through everything with the same frightening ease of a knife through butter, just like his mentor's broadsword did.

Ah, it wasn't there.

Kagami just kept a hand on his leg for a few more seconds, not really processing the fact that he could feel his leather strap he used to tie the dagger onto his leg but he couldn't feel the dagger itself. Slowly turning to the bed, he saw the dagger lying innocently (or as innocent as a killer knife can get) on the bed, the end buried deep into the mattress where his leg must've shifted and in doing so, stabbing the poor bed.

Again, Kagami just stared. What was his teacher's lesson about sleeping with the dagger? Ah, right, don't. It can stab you as you sleep. Yeah, that was the lesson.

Kagami sweatdropped at forgetting something so obvious. Standing straight, Kagami groaned quietly at the thought. If the blade had sliced through his vital arteries in his thigh, he would have bleed out in his sleep. Really, who the hell kills themselves in their sleep because they slept with a knife on? No one. It was stupid, it almost made him feel embarrassed. Walking back to the bed, Kagami pulled the dagger out from the mattress, slipping it into the sheath at his leg and tightening the strap before pulling the pant leg down.

With all weapons accounted for, Kagami then preceded to grab the black roses before crushing the petals and watching as the black light died, the stems losing that inner light along with the now lifeless petals. Throwing the black petals to the ground at his feet and onto the floorboards, Kagami placed the stems into an inner pocket of his cloak before zipping the opening shut so they won't fall out. Whenever he had to crush the flower, he felt sad, for some reason, like something inside him was being crushed as well. Right now, though, he had to concentrate on moving forward.

Kagami then slung the small bag over his shoulder that contained a water bottle and a few bags of chips for food before moving and exiting the apartment. In the halls, he was quick to move, knowing that Parasites could attack at any moment from either the countless rooms or from behind him. Without the moonlight, he was horribly vulnerable since it was dark and his senses still weren't as good as a Parasites. Besides his sense of smell.

Parasites. They were the biggest part, the most influential part of the whole apocalypse. There were a lot of stories as to how they came to be. Everyone knew that they had originally been humans from stories about how some still had clothes on. Some said that scientists accidently created something that made humans turn into these ugly, black masses that attacked other humans. Other people said that aliens took over humans and used them as hosts to try and spread their control and take over more humans. There were even a few that thought it was a disease but then, why wasn't Kagami one of them then? Personally, Kagami thought that they were in his way and needed to be removed. That was all to it, he thought. If something really vital was important in getting rid of them, then he wanted to know. Other than that, he'll leave the whole why's, how's, and when's to other people.

Parasites was the name that people had given the monsters that attacked normal humans. No one really knew why but the survivors that Kagami had met, those that grouped together and traveled, had used that same term and so had his mentor. Now, he no longer referred to them as just creatures or things but as Parasites. It would be useful to know why they were called that but he resolved to find out later. Right now, he just worried about killing them.

Parasites were indeed the most threatening since there was so many of them but the next most populated threat was the Wind Spirit. Really, whoever thought up that name was really naive or just blind because to Kagami, those things were far from spirits. In all actuality, they were more like dragons. Yes, dare he say the word of all fantasies, the creature from bedtime stories, a dragon.

They were only like dragons though. They weren't the really long, snake like creatures Kagami heard from most Japanese and even Chinese myths. They were more like the American type dragons, shorter and a whole lot more blood thirsty, the bastards. They were, of course, black like the Parasites and other creatures that sprang up to cause the apocalypse. Except they didn't have that same, leathery skin but hard, iron-like scales. Spikes lined their backs from their neck all the way down to the edge of their tails, the spike becoming smaller at the ends. At the base of their neck though, their was a hollow the where skull began and where no spikes were, most likely due to the fact that there wasn't really bone where a spike could sprout from. The main difference between the male and female were, of course, the parts but also their facial structure (a relief since that meant you didn't have to run under one if you wanted to know what sex it was). The males usually had large horns on their foreheads, thick and curving at the tips. The females didn't have horns but their eyes were always blue, unlike the male's black eyes.

These 'Wind Spirits' (the name still made him scoff at some man's foolishness) weren't actually a danger to Kagami. Before he met his mentor, they had been, attacking ruthlessly and killing countless people. The survivors' group that he had been apart of once had their numbers reduced to half their original numbers because of one such attack where they were surrounded by nearly a dozen Wind Spirits who attacked at once. They couldn't do a thing but run and hide. Hope and pray.

Kagami learned that his mentor could tame Wind Spirits. At first, all he could think was that it was horrendous and sickening that his mentor would do such a thing, to _bond_ with the creatures that killed so many of his friends and fellow survivors. He had spent two days giving his mentor the cold shoulder and only now, when he looked back on it, could he realize how childish and foolish he had been during an apocalypse. Only after looking back on it had he realized how frantic his mentor had been to get Kagami to trust him and to talk to him again. Not that Kagami would notice it. His mentor's face was always so blank and his voice, though strong, clear and low, was always monotone.

When Kagami had gotten over his stupid tantrum, he had agreed to learn how to tame and ride Wind Spirits. He learned how to make the saddle for one from blankets and leather, how to bond with them so that they won't kill him and instead help him. He also learned all the secrets of Wind Spirits. The older the Wind Spirit, the bigger they were. They did indeed breathe fire and the bigger they were, the longer they could hold a flame blowing from their jaws. The smaller Wind Spirits couldn't hold a fire for as long nor was their fire as strong or hot as a larger Wind Spirit. They weren't particularly smart unless you became so close with one that you could communicate. Other than that, they only cared about sating their hunger and finding a place to sleep. Kagami also learned about their weak spots, places best to aim for if they proved threatening. As far as Kagami knew, he could kill one in front of another and still bond with that second one.

No one other than his mentor had ever bonded with Wind Spirits. After meeting several survival groups, Kagami knew that other humans were only hostile and scared of the dragon-like creatures. It was because of his mentor's words to never let anyone learn how to bond with a Wind Spirit that Kagami never taught other humans about it. Before, he thought it was selfish of his mentor but then he learned, humans were fickle, they could use Wind Spirits and become even worse than Parasites. Kagami found out when he once saw humans slaughtering other humans for their food, and for the humans as well. Cannibals. It was disgusting. It hurt.

Parasites and Wind Spirits weren't the only top predators of course. The next threat would be Colossals, again, a term that all survivors used unless they were too isolated from other humans. Colossals were a whole lot more rare and Kagami had only ever seen one once in his entire life, even including before he had met his mentor. At that time, his mentor had only muttered a few words to him about Colossals before cutting it down without hesitating.

Colossals were gigantic (hence, their name meaning large), humanoid creatures that almost looked like Parasites, only they were more grey than black and of course, larger. Their definite size was unknown since most have never seen them and others that did, all reported different sizes. The one Kagami had seen was as tall as the buildings that reached the sky, so tall and large that its slow movements looked even slower to Kagami as he stood right below it. When he had run into an abandoned building to protect himself, he realized that it really did move slow and did none of that running and screeching that Parasites did. From the building, he learned that Colossals were actually deaf and nose blind. It relied totally on its eyesight and once its eyes were gone, it was virtually harmless. Unless it tried walking around. Then you would have to run and take cover since it couldn't see where it was going.

So the Parasites, the Wind Spirits and the Colossals were the most threatening of the apocalyptic creatures, things that people tended to refer to as Black Creatures all together.

Kagami cursed as he heard the faint thudding of footsteps above him, most likely two stories up. Without a doubt, he knew, Parasites or one of the lower type apocalyptic creatures were running around in the apartment complex. Before long, they would stumble upon Kagami and rip him to shreds. His only reassurance was that they had no chance of smelling him through so many walls. Actually, since it was finally night, they would be able to smell him even if they were right around the corner of the hall.

Kagami, on the other hand, could smell everything with his nose. The rancid breath of Parasites was always strong. Wind Spirits smelled like smoke and burnt meat. Colossals, sadly, smelt like the sewage system. A sewage system full of dead animals. Right then, Kagami could smell the breath of Parasites and he could hear they awkward gate as they ran. Unlike the day, they screamed at night when they could see their prey. They would start screaming only when they saw Kagami or some other unlucky human within the apartment complex.

Still running, though keeping his steps light and barely touching the ground, Kagami sped through the complex, searching for a way out. His heart was beating a little too loudly and fast for his liking. Not only that, but despite his training, he couldn't stop his irregular breathing. He could feel the Parasites, their presence that sent shivers up his spine, as they came nearer to him. Most likely feeling his vibrating steps as they traveled through the floor and walls.

Just like on the night he was saved, mindless terror had a grip on Kagami. He knew that the Parasites were literally in every corridor and he felt scared. Just plain scared for his life. He slowed down, closing his eyes and took a deep breath. He tried slowing down his erratically beating heart and shaking hands. One would think that he should have gotten over this but he was always scared. Always scared when he knew without a doubt, he was trapped.

Power. Strength. Breathe. Kill.

Kagami let the words run through him, his mind reorganizing itself, his heart slowing, his breathing calmed down. The same trick his mentor taught him. The quiet terror of night, receding to the back of his consciousness. The night was _his_ territory now. He could breathe. He could fight. He could live. He could kill. Black roses and their sweet scent of vanilla filled his senses.

The screams came from behind him.

High pitched, fear-inducing screams of the Parasites. Kagami's eyes snapped open and he saw everything. Spinning around, Kagami ran straight at the oncoming threat who were running at him, limping and looking as sickening as any night.

Kagami didn't waste a second. Unlike his mentor, he attacked with a yell of defiance and strength, sending some of the Parasites reeling from the sheer power behind his voice. Taking that moment to advantage, Kagami brought his fist down upon the first creature, smashing its skull in and giving it a few holes as well. It crumpled to the ground. Dead.

Momentum still strong, Kagami used his other fist and bought it into the gut of the next Parasite, sending it slamming into the ceiling and falling to the floor without getting back up. Dead.

His right fist again, made a large arc before pulverizing the side of the skull of another screaming Parasite and it went flying out the window, shattering the glass. Dead.

Only two more. With a feral growl and only filled with rage that was usually sedated by terror, Kagami grabbed both the Parasites by their necks and squeezed, holding them above the floor as they flailed and kicked in vain while grabbing at Kagami's silver gauntlets, now stained red. With that thought and another squeeze, he cracked both necks. Dead. Dead.

Dropping them to the ground, Kagami looked at the black deformed bodies of what once were humans and his anger ebbed away, slowly but surely. The cloud of red that had come over him dissipated and left him to think.

Soon, other creatures would follow these ones and he couldn't stay around too long for that. Looking at the window that the Parasite fell out of, Kagami nodded to himself before climbing out of the building and jumping, three stories up and landing heavily onto one of the cars.

It caved in as he landed and the windows shattered, sending glass pieces everywhere. It was a good car too, Kagami realized, stepping off it and trying to avoid destroying his boots. A blue Ford truck, actually. Too bad he messed it up.

Kagami looked around warily, knowing that the scuffle he just had upstairs wouldn't go unnoticed. So far, nothing had appeared but he could now hear the screaming of more Parasites throughout the entire apartment complex. Well, they heard everything and now their searching. But it was a full moon wouldn't best Kagami when he had the moon at his side. He, like his mentor, now fought with the strength of ten men doubled when he fought at the full moon. No, he wasn't a werewolf but it was pretty damn close considering he became a whole lot stronger.

Kagami felt relief flood through his entire system. The fright of being trapped had always been his worst weakness. The suspense when he thought he could make it out alive, only to know with all his being that he was going to get caught. This was where he was supposed to be, out in the open where there were no corners to hide behind, nothing to pop out of.

The street was all shadows and white light from the moon. It cast an ominous look onto everything, making it all seem both frightening and alluring. It was a street that had been ravaged, torn apart. The buildings looked haggard and deathly, cars along the curbs were hollow and empty. There was no life anywhere. But the environment made him smile. A savage and ruthless smile tinged with contempt and pity.

Both ominous _and_ alluring. The stars were like millions of white lights that filled the sky. The moon was beautiful and looked like a white, round portal to somewhere brighter, more white. The white light that fell to the ground was soft looking unlike the sun. It gave everything a ghostly, yet soft look. Screams and screeches of the Black Creatures filled the night. Such a terrifying yet darkly ethereal. This was the apocalypse and Kagami felt he belonged. Ah, to what? He didn't know. It just felt right to be standing where he was.

Kagami knew that the Parasites were going to come crawling out of the buildings and running along the streets at any moment. Sadly, for him, he was in the more infested area of town where Black Creatures were everywhere and humans were nowhere. He would have to hotwire a car to get out or call a Wind Spirit. Both improbable. Kagami sucked at hot wiring cars and he couldn't be sure if there was a Wind Spirit nearby to here him.

It was worth a shot though. Making sure his hood was over his head, Kagami took a deep breath in and then a deep breath out. The dark world and Black Creatures were all around, unseen but there. He knew it. He could feel them. They were coming and they were hungry. They were always hungry.

Energy. It was like a fire in Kagami's veins. Something warm and unruly that didn't want to be restrained. It was Kagami's job to restrain and control it. This energy gave him the power to do anything he wanted to. And gave him the power to perform the Calling. Focusing on the energy in his blood and body, in his mind and heart, Kagami took a few more deep breaths. He needed to gather enough of his inner energy to convert it into the power that he needed: the power his mentor referred to as the Calling.

Power. Energy. Breathe. Deliver and control.

Kagami still knew why the dragon-like Black Creatures were called the Wind Spirits. Even if they were most definitely dragons and Kagami still thought of the name as so cliche, their name was fitting in a way. They flew through the sky on their great wings and if close enough, it felt like the wind was being controlled, bent to the Wind Spirit's will. Depending on the Wind Spirit's intentions, the wind was anything, from calm to wild, from soothing to assaulting.

Kagami learned to control the wind to call to the Wind Spirits. His mentor taught him what he had to do to get them to obey, to come when he wanted them, to fight when he needed them. And so he let the energy do his bidding.

It was like a thousand fires that burned with the intensity of the sun were suddenly lit across his skin. It was feverishly hot, both inside and outside him. His mind was buzzing from the overdose of warmth. Knowing that he finally had the energy and power, Kagami raised his arms, the blood from the Parasites dripping from his metal gloves and onto the ground, sizzling. He had harnessed the energy and now, all he needed to do was whisper the needed incantations to make the winds do his bidding.

The incantations were in another language to which the name he knew not. All Kagami knew was how to speak it to a considerable degree. He knew enough words to make certain commands and do certain things. There were different types of incantations and the one he was going to execute was categorized as a Sensory Incantation.

Sensory Incantations were not difficult to do for Kagami besides the fact that they could burn as he performed them and that he had to hold the energy for as long as he wanted the incantation to keep going. Meaning if he stopped, the incantation did. They were the easiest to perform, though, for Kagami.

These types of spells (Kagami didn't like to refer to them as that since it seemed so fantastical like from a story book. When he told his mentor, he had been amused and started to tease Kagami by using it more often) were meant to call, repel or attack using the wind and other things that could affect the senses. The one Kagami was doing was a Calling for the Wind Spirits using the winds so that they literally called to the flying, Black Creatures.

My power = chi nathro

Winds = mosrumne

Whistle = ninko

Spell of Sense = Zanchin ni Pantethru

Those were the main words to his incantation and the words that held the actual energy. In all, the incantation he whispered was:

"Nou nish binda chi nathro sa binda sur mosrumne bon koroshin seenn ninko. Zanchin ni Pannenthru"

 _Let me use my power to use the winds and make them whistle. Spell of Sense._

The moment the last words left his lips, Kagami could feel the heat all over him intensify, making his skin prickle. Even through the slight haze of pain, Kagami could still hear it. With his eyes to the sky, a whistling sound filled the air and drowned out the screeching. It was a soft sound that rang clearly in the night. The wind started to twirl and twist around Kagami, making his cloak flap wildly and nearly push back his sood.

It was the whistling air. The sound of the Calling that he was trained to hear from his mentor.

Kagami held onto the energy for a little while longer, making sure the sound carried and hopefully, reached the ears of any Wind Spirit. It was a long moment with only that sound in his ears before he let it dissipate, along with the control on the wind and the whistling died away.

As the whistling died away, Kagami heard the Parasites again. They now knew where to go and they were coming right at him. He could smell their decaying flesh and other horrendous parts as they ran, getting closer and louder all the way. And they were coming from everywhere too. Including the apartment complex he had exited. Seriously, he slept with those goddamn things surrounding him? He was tempted to shutter.

There!

Kagami's head swiveled so that it was facing the sky. Unbelievable! Right there, with its huge flapping wings and great black body only visible because it blocked out the stars, was a Wind Spirit, flying right for him. It was an older one, if its great, hulking body was anything to go by. If Kagami were to guess, he would say at least seven years old (the size of a car)

Kagami's mind was reeling because he had been sure that he was in an area that Wind Spirits hardly ever intruded upon. More specifically, Colossal's territory. Wind Spirits, even if they were Black Creatures, didn't get along with the Colossals for multiple reasons. Because they don't get along and because the larger of the two are so stupid, Wind Spirits were the ones that avoided Colossals, that it, if they weren't pissed off enough to want to purposefully attack the other.

Kagami was suddenly very much aware of breaking glass and crashing sounds. Glancing in the other direction of the Wind Spirit, he processed the Parasites, leaping out of the building he had been in minutes before and falling to the ground of cars below. They poured out like a wave of black spiders, deformed and crawling over one and other, making the same sickening noises that would haunt the lone survivor for the rest of his life. Ah, they were going to get to him before the Wind Spirit could.

Running, Kagami sprinted to the oncoming Wind Spirit that flew through the air like an arrow while the Parasites followed him. He couldn't take them all on. Really, he wasn't _that_ stupid (not that he would admit he was stupid to a certain degree).

Over time, Kagami had become incredibly fast, his feet and legs so much stronger than before and now he could easily outrun the average Parasite, even the slow moving Colossal. But the better-than-average Parasite was, of course, fast to a degree that pissed Kagami off. One of these very Parasites jumped at him from behind, its arms outstretched to grab at his legs and its mouth gaping as if it was aiming for his neck.

Kagami, without losing momentum and speed, twisted and grabbed the skull of the attacking Parasite before crushing its head in his hand like it was no stronger than an egg shell, the gauntlet providing the extra power needed. Sizzling blood like splattered onto him and covered the front of his cloak while several drops got onto his cheek. Disgusted and wincing from the slight burn the acid-y liquid inflicted, Kagami used his clean sleeve to wipe it off, only succeeding in smearing it and making it slightly worse.

The Parasites' screeching filled Kagami's ears and he muttered curses in annoyance. When didn't they just _shut up_. Howls and cries that haunted him every other day of his life and it was _pissing him off_. Kagami was so overcome with the feeling of adrenaline and irritation that he was tempted to pull out one of his guns and start blowing the mother fuckers up but he had to refrain. It was the part of him that hadn't gotten enough sleep that was influencing him.

Yeah, when Kagami was tired, he started blowing shit up. Smooth.

Kagami's feet pounded on the ground, sending periodic jolts through him as he ran hard, blood pumping loud in his ears and Parasites chasing him for his human flesh. The Wind Spirit roared its authority and almost made some of the Parasites halt in their race but the nearly mindless Black Creatures still didn't stop. Even though some did trip over each other in surprise.

The Wind Spirit wasn't far now, and it wasn't slowing down either as it came speeding towards Kagami. Realization dawned on the survivor as he realized what the flying Black Creature was trying to do. There was no time for it to land and it definitely didn't want to deal with the pest called Parasites (Kagami knew only too well) so it wasn't going to land. Kagami was going to have to jump.

A feral grin like a tiger's made its way on Kagami's face. If he was good at anything, it was jumping and even his mentor admitted that he had a talent in the area of using his legs.

As both Parasites and Wind Spirit closed in on Kagami from both sides, he built up the energy from his blood and forced it towards his legs, concentrating and giving more power for his jump that would have to carry him at least twelve feet into the air.

"Lous chi nathro sa chi darong. Zanchin ni Pruro." Kagami whispered, letting the words slide from his lips like it was his first language. The energy in the words leaving a buzzing kind of feeling on his lips.

 _Give my power to my legs. Spell of Body._

Once Kagami felt the strength in his legs grow, he jumped.

Parasites grabbed at him as he shot into the air and the Wind Spirit dived at him.

So close. For a heart-pounding moment, Kagami felt suspended in time. A Parasite had its fingers digging deep into his calf, his own arms stretched up and almost touching the scales of the Wind Spirit, his blood still pounded in his ears, mind clouded with adrenaline, his breath hot and coming quick. He was living in this moment in time, and then he let the world speed up again.

Kagami crashed into the Wind Spirit's leg and it snapped its wings full length, shooting upwards and away from the Parasites, beating furiously with its mighty wings and climbing into the sky with more power than Kagami could ever call forth from his body alone. The Parasites that had jumped fell to the ground and Kagami kicked at the one that held stubbornly to his leg. It went screaming as it fell to the asphalt and not long after, a sickening splat as it came into contact to the ground.

The wind roared in Kagami's ears and he cheered, eyes almost watering from relief. He was free and off the ground once again! His mood must have been infectious because the Wind Spirit roared a heartfelt cry of victory, as if it accomplished some impossible feat and came out on top of all other beings.

Kagami laughed at the Black Creature's roar before climbing up and pulling himself into the space between two spikes at the Creature's neck. He was still wary of Wind Spirits but at the moment, he didn't care. He was in the air, the open space around him and the threat far, _far_ below him. He couldn't care less that he was riding a bloodthirsty beast. He couldn't complain either since he was occasionally bloodthirsty as well.

The Wind Spirit leveled off and steadily beat its wings, flying through the air with ease. Kagami made sure to keep his body low and practically against the Wind Spirit's back since he could pierce himself on one of the spikes if the Black Creature suddenly jerked or was attacked. With one hand, he held onto the spike in front of him and stared at the world below him.

He was still tired and felt like blowing something up.

Nevertheless, Kagami felt at ease up high and in the air since there wasn't a space up here where an enemy could hide before jumping out to attack him. Out in the open, that's where he belonged. His previously racing heart had slowed down and he could hear the steady _tha-dump, tha-dump, tha-dump_.

Kagami gathered some more energy from his blood and let it collect before letting it pour into the words that he was about to whisper.

"Nou nish binda chi nathro sa binda sur mosrumne bon koroshin seenn ninko bon chidon blaerto. Zanchin ni Pannenthru"

 _Let me use my power to use the winds and make them whistle and speak my thanks. Spell of Sense._

Kagami's hand that wasn't holding onto the spike rose and reached out to the winds around Kagami. Again, the energy from his words converted, controlling the winds and the same whistling sound from before filled the air. Warmth covered and nearly burned his skin.

This time, instead of just holding the winds so that they whistled in the same soft, tone, he put control more control into his hold and made the note rise and fall several times before cutting off the energy and his grip on the wind altogether. It was the same incantation and spell he used the first time that night, the one he used to call the Wind Spirit with a few added words so that it instead made the wind whistle his thanks quite literally.

Kagami watched as the Wind Spirit twisted its head so that one big, black eye was staring back at him. It was like an endless void that glittered with mischief, that eye. Its horns stuck out of its forehead and if Kagami hadn't been looking for it, he would have missed it.

A small carving in the horn on the left side of the Black Creature's head, a carving that looked suspiciously like a simple rose. The lines, he knew, were filled in with blood, long dried up, so that the carving was easier to see. Kagami immediately knew what it meant and even after two years since he last saw his master and this particular Wind Spirit, he knew that carving to be the stamp of his instructor that taught him the art of energy and power and who saved him all those years ago.

A low rumble vibrated through the Wind Spirit below him and Kagami smiled, knowing that the Black Creature was conveying its answer of 'your welcome'. He used his hand that wasn't occupied to pat the hard scales of the Creature's shoulder and it straightened its head so it was facing forward again. This Wind Spirit he now rode was none other than Kage, the Black Creature that had bonded with his mentor and that had created a connection of trust, friendship and loyalty that would have been thought incapable of the single-minded creatures.

"No wonder you were so close, huh?" Kagami muttered, still rubbing Kage's shoulder and knowing that the other could hear him but chose not to respond. "You're stalking me, aren't you?" Again, no response and it almost made Kagami frown. " _He_ told you to, didn't he?" This time, Kage did respond with a deep shudder that made Kagami's teeth clatter. "I knew it! That bastard's trying to look out for me even if he's supposed to be asleep! Man, won't you two ever learn that I can take care of myself?!" Kage turned a dark eye at him that clearly said, _It didn't look like you were doing too good with that._

Kagami wanted to laugh at that look. Only Kage was smart enough among the Black Creatures to obtain the ability to show expressions. Heck, even Kagami's mentor wasn't as good as Kage when it came to showing expressions! Instead, Kagami just sighed and shook his head while Kage turned back forward.

Despite his protests, Kagami was actually relieved that his mentor was still looking out for him, even though both of them have long since parted. Even across miles and miles, he still felt that his mentor/ partner was working with him as they both strived to be stronger. When they would group up again is when his mentor has finally agreed that both he and Kagami were strong enough that when combined, would be enough to change the tides of this one sided war with the Parasites, the Colossals, most Wind Spirits and the lower types of Black Creatures.

Kagami knew he could be stronger, heck, he knew he was stronger than almost every human out there, but he was nothing without his mentor who was something else entirely. So Kagami was going to have to train himself. He was going to pass the test of surviving, find the survival group, Seirin and become stronger and then group up with his mentor. By then, he would have earned the right to fight with the Light gear instead of the Shadow gear that his mentor fought with. Then, maybe he'll learn what his parents had wanted from him, what they had talked about before they had died.

Kagami let his mind wander. He clutched the spike of Kage's neck with his right hand and leaned over the great beast's body, letting the wind pull and tug at his cloak but not whipping off his hood. It filled his ears, the wind did, with the sound similar to a soft roar but a lot like a low whistle. His muscles, usually so tense, were now relaxed and he breathed deep, enjoying air that was so fresh, it made him smile uncharacteristically soft. His eyes were closed as he listened and let his body be free, the image of black roses glowing a deep, dark purple clear behind his eyes.

 ***~0~0~0~***

 ***~0~0~0~***

 ***~0~0~0~***

 **A/N**

 **Okay, sorry this chapter was so short but I'll make the next one longer maybe.I don't know but I hope it's long enough. Anyways, please review because those are like, my life. Thanks for reading!**

 **Tell me if anything is wrong with this chapter, please! Like details or something. But things like this sci-fi, fantasy clashing** _ **will**_ **be explained in later on chapters.**

 **Tell me if I made spelling errors or grammar mistakes, etc. I tried getting them all.**

 **Note: I don't really plan on it but the first few or several chapters could go on Durarara! Style meaning all of them are like the opening. Sorry I can't give more details than that.**

 **Recommendations accepted. Pairing undecided and possible summary change.**


	3. Kagami's Fire

**Hello readers and potential reviewers! Sorry it took me a while to update again but you know, moving problems. Luckily, I didn't forget about (most) of my stories and I'll get to updating "After the End, We Begin Again" right away. Those of you that don't know that story, please feel free to read it and know that it isn't a rated M horror like this one. Kidding but yeah, it's a more friendship and bonding story. Anyways, please enjoy Black Roses by MadHatterRed!**

 ***~0~0~0~***

 **Kagami's P.O.V.**

 ***~0~0~0~***

After Kagami had gotten far enough that he was no longer within running distance of the Parasites (which was, he knew very well, _far_ away) Kagami patted Kage's shoulder showing that they had flown long enough and that it was time to let him down. Kage didn't show any signs of noticing Kagami's pats so he decided to pound on the shoulder instead. That got the dragon-like Black Creature's attention and they started to descend slowly, Kage gliding to the ground and, thankfully, not diving to the ground. Kagami didn't enjoy the steep drop and it always left him stumbling around on the ground like he was drunk or something.

When they safely landed, Kagami used the Calling Spell of Sense to thank Kage once again, already walking away until the other snorted fire at him. Yelping, Kagami turned back to the other.

"What the hell was that for, Bratty Dragon?!" Kagami yelled, using his years old nickname for the Wind Spirit that he hadn't used in such a long time. It actually made him nostalgic for past times but he pushed those feelings aside.

Kage snorted again, this time just air and it ruffled Kagami's hair, pushing his hood back and revealing his face, a scowl in place. He huffed slightly before pulling the cloak back over his head, once again shadowing his features. He looked back to the Wind Spirit to complain about the other's teasing but then he saw the sad and lonely eyes of Kage, big black and so full of emotion it made Kagami gulp and reconsider his words. He went back over to pat the other affectionately on the brow. The Wind Spirit's scales black and making the rest of his body blend with the black surroundings.

"Look, Kage," Kagami began, his hand still caressing the other's scales. "You can't come with me, okay? I don't think _he_ will be happy if you're seen with me. You have to stay incognito, cool? For the safety of both of us."

Kage snorted, this time seeming more of a sigh than the other two. He raised his head and slightly nudged Kagami before backing away, his eyes big and sad and making Kagami feel guilty before spreading his wings and taking off. The gust of wind hit Kagami and knocked his hood back again but this time, he wasn't scowling, his face pulled into a concerned frown for his other-worldly friend. If you can call a Black Creature a friend. He stood there for a long time, just watching the shadow rise into the air, turn then fly across the black sky, only visible, he noted once again, because of the stars that disappeared as Kage flew in front of them.

Sighing and rolling his shoulders to get the kink out of them Kagami gave one last look in the direction Kage disappeared into then he pulled the hood back over his head and started his long trek to Tokyo where he would (hopefully) find Seirin that both his parents and his mentor spoke of. Another topic he would have to talk about with his mentor.

It was still night, of course, dark with only the heavenly lights of the stars and the moon as Kagami walked through the desolate streets of the Akita prefecture of the Tohoku region traveling for who knows how long trying to get to Tokyo where he guessed Seirin was. His mentor hadn't told him anything other than the fact that Seirin was located in the Kantou region and sadly, that meant he had to check seven different prefectures. Not only that but the first time he had made his way to Kantou, he got a false tip from another survival group that sent him all the way back to the Tohoku region. Kagami swore that if he ever saw that bushy browed bastard, Hanamiya of Kirisaki Dai Chi, he was going to wedgie him and hang him from a pole for all the Parasites to jump at. Maybe, if he was lucky, one of them would be able to climb the pole. Wouldn't that be bliss?

Making sure to stay to the shadows and hide his shining gauntlet hands in the folds of his cloak, Kagami made his way down street after street. He was currently walking along an abandoned neighborhood. It was a lot like the one all those years ago, except even more dead. Was that even possible?

Kagami sighed as he looked around the place that Kage had dropped him off at. Apparently, it was possible to be even more dead than the place where he had nearly died. Like before, houses were trashed, empty and falling apart. Everything was gray and black under the white moonlight. Tattered papers, bottles, a few bikes could be seen strewn all over the street and the cars that lined the curb were like husks of metal no longer filled with power like from before and the windows were all shattered, signs of break in. There was only one difference with this street than with the one from ten years ago.

The bodies were everywhere.

Kagami couldn't look in one specific area without either seeing a body there or somewhere around it. People that had been torn apart, their limbs mingling with others. Some were actually more whole, just missing something vital they may need to survive, like a head. A lot were dry now, gray and nearly as leathery as the Black Creatures that did this to them. Others had flies and maggots eating away at them. Some of the cars weren't smashed in from scavengers trying to break in to get something on the inside, they looked more like cars Parasites had smashed the windows for the people still trapped inside. Dried blood no longer vibrant red but dark brown was all over the place, on cars, houses, ground, and of course, the bodies. Kagami even saw a handprint on the door of a car, the hand itself was on the ground and the body was who knows where. The smell, which had been undetectable from high in the air, now clogged his throat and nostrils, filling all his senses. It was like dry, rotted fruit mixed with the musky smell of the bodies and then added with the traces of Parasites that had been present at the time.

Ten years ago, Kagami had seen the street that looked like this one as a street empty of life, gray, desolate. This street was very much not that street. This one was stripped of life, killed, the setting of a blood bath. Hundreds were slaughtered by Parasites and now, their remains were the food for crows, bugs, and those desperate enough to resort to cannibalism. It was sickening. What was even worse was the fact that Kagami had become all too familiar with this type of setting. All of it was so wrong, but it was like the new reality of Kagami Taiga, he had seen the same thing so many times, his stomach no longer had the will to throw up what he had eaten, as if saying "It's the same horror like last time. I'll save the throwing for something even worse than this." Truthfully, Kagami didn't want to know what was worse than this.

Looking around, though, he still felt horrible and even though he knew he was about to take a risk, he just had to do it. For the memory of these people. Kagami decided to burn the place and begin writing his name into the world. Just as his mentor had asked of him, to make his name before he claimed his true identity. He collected the energy in his blood and

"Nou nish binda chi nathro sa zinzing suror lithrani. Zanchin ni Zacuro. Fire." Kagami whispered, raising one hand out in front of him, palm upwards.

 _Let me use my power to play with fire. Spell of Elements. Lithrani._

Kagami watched as a small flame burned to life on the tip of his index finger, then another and another until he had five little flames burning on each finger. Putting more energy into the incantation, his whole hand, gauntlet and all, lit up, the flames bright and orange flaring high and writhing. He always thought that Spells of Sense and the Calling were the easiest for him to perform but Kagami knew with all his heart, fire was his toy and he loved to play with it. Especially at night when it was the brightest. A light in the darknest.

The flame started to writhe and twitch, as if morphing into something more. Then it burned low and started to twist and swirl up his arm instead, like a ribbon of red and orange. Kagami didn't mind the heat and let it travel. It didn't burn him like the energy of his blood. This fire was within his control, like the wind had been.

The dark night wasn't so dark around Kagami now and he was awashed in an orange glow. He let the fire play a little more before willing it to calm with his mind. It did as he pleased and retreated back to his hand, completely engulfing it. The Parasites' blood that was still there boiled and evaporated in red wisps, mingling with the white smoke, like a red snake surrounded by gray. Kagami, no matter how many times he performed this, was still fascinated every time. It was like he was staring at himself, his pure energy in his hand like a restless beast wanting to jump and burn everything. The same urge now came over Kagami.

Twisting his hand, Kagami pointed a finger, blinding to look at because the white-silver shining metal now reflected the direct orange light of the fire, and a small flame shot from his finger, lighting the ground it traveled over before hitting a corpse. It immediately caught and was burning nicely even before Kagami moved to the next object, another corpse by the cars and shot at that one as well. It was up in flames and he moved onto bigger objects. The house directly to his right. Shooting several larger balls of fire, the house was burning a raging inferno, bright and sticking out compared to the rest of the dark and bloody street.

Kagami watched the three objects he shot at just burn up. Two small fires and then the larger one. The rancid smell of burning flesh hinted with a dry musky smell filled his senses but that was a minor discomfort compared to the rest of the scene. He had to burn it all. Leave no traces that Parasites had killed these poor people. Eliminate all evidence of the massacre.

Kagami kept his hand outstretched, this time in front of him again and he called forth more energy, directing it all to his palm and holding it there but not releasing it. Now he could feel the heat as his hand sweated and burned inside the metal. Taking a deep breath and smiling like a wild tiger, a feral grin that would scare anyone and a fierce and burning passion inside him, needing to be released and spread, like the fire in his hand wanted to. Another deep breath, and Kagami let them, in a burst of energy, he let the fire explode.

It was like a physical punch to Kagami as the fire burned white before exploding into every direction with a deafening roar of wind and hissing, like a flood that washed over everything and burned anything. All the bodies, cars, trash and houses were suddenly covered by the hungry and wanting fire, a beast of red and orange, thrashing and devouring. Meanwhile Kagami stood in the middle of it all, watching his fire spread and burn as he breathed deeply, breathless as he watched in fascination. The fire was reaching farther and farther until the entire neighborhood was lit up in the brightest, hottest, most amazing bonfire Kagami had ever seen. His other fires hadn't been nearly this magnificent. He was getting stronger. His fire was telling him that, he was coming closer and closer to being the proper light for his shadow. Oh, how it made his heart jump. He threw his hands up into the air and laughed like a madman because he was _so close_. And the fire was really making him excited, wanting to blow things up in a whole different way rather than using his handguns.

Still breathless and adoring his creation, Kagami ran forward and through the flames that consumed all traces of the Apocalypse. He owned the night and he would make it the brightest thing in the world. The moon casting its shadows right behind him. The white would mix with his orange and red. Kagami couldn't wait until he was strong enough.

When Kagami finally reached the ends of the neighborhood, he was entering the city. He looked back to his bonfire. That was not the first and definitely not the last. All of the streets were burning, not a single thing was spared; everything was lit up with the orange fire. There wasn't a spot that wasn't burning; it looked similar to hell. Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't. Bu all he knew was that he was cleaning, getting rid of the trash that the Parasites left behind, the disgrace humans would rather not want to deal with.

Kagami also knew that he was being harsh. The humans that died didn't deserve to be looked at as trash but it was his job. He had to look at it that way, the bright kind of way, so that he could do it. Besides, this was his mark. He would make sure to leave plenty of them and make sure they were discernable from a Wind Spirit's. He would be stronger than all of them.

With his blood still hot and his grin in place, unseen because of the hood, Kagami walked forward and through the city. He would walk to the moon for a while longer with the fire at his back, both casting lights, one orange and fiery while the other was white and calm. Two lights, both his and of the night. Maybe he could claim the sun but he wasn't ready for that. Nor was he comfortable with it. After all, his mentor taught him that his sanctuary was in the white moonlight so it was.

Kagami walked for a long time, the occasional Parasite would attack him and he would kill it with frightening ease; without hesitance. He knew that he was entering more populated territory, more humans to see him because the less Parasites meant there was a survival group in the area that exterminated Parasites and other low-type Black Creatures. Kagami didn't mind though because another part of his test was making a name for himself and letting the humans know he exist for them. Plus, his own territory was the open where none could sneak up on his, the middle of the streets. And he wasn't very keen on going into any buildings until morning came and he had to sleep. The escapade with the apartment complex was bad enough.

When morning finally came, Kagami slept inside a building meant for parking. It had a lot of floors so he slept at the very top. That way, Parasites couldn't fall from a taller building and onto him. Plus, there weren't rooms and halls to maneuver around. It was more or less, open ground above actual ground and it made Kagami immensely comfortable and safe. It almost reminded him of being in the air with Kage. Memories of when he was still with his mentor filled his mind and he went to sleep, the picture of black roses with their dark purple light was clear behind his eyes.

 ***~0~0~0~***

 ***~0~0~0~***

 ***~0~0~0~***

 **SORRY!**

 **Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, I'm so sorry! This one was way too short and I can't forgive myself. Really, I'm dumb and an idiot and I know it. The next chapter will be longer… I hope. But besides that!**

 **As I said before, writing the first several or so chapters will all be like the opening, the prologue. Yeah, now you can really hate me. I'm SORRY! But I really like the Durarara! Way of opening up into the story so I'm using that.**

 **Other than those minorly annoying details that I know everyone hates me for, please enjoy and review. Even if you do want to hate on the story. I take all reviews with an open heart. Warning to those that** _ **are**_ **enjoying, I'm changing the rating to an M pretty soon. So just incase you try using the filter or something to find the story, use Rated M. You know, the gore and stuff is really not appropriate for T. Is it? I don't know any more.**

 **Enjoy and Review!**


	4. The Man of Black

**Hey readers and potential reviewers! Here's the next chapter for "Black Roses". I don't really have anything to say except for enjoy!**

 ***~0~0~0~***

 **Akashi's P.O.V.**

 ***~0~***

 _ **Two Days Ago**_

 ***~0~0~0~***

 _Teiko Society. It was the largest survival group in all of Japan and the most successful, organized and still-growing one as well. Teiko Society wasn't a real society, but a group of four thousand or so survivors. It was made up of three different groups that all had their own jobs that helped the entire group function. The first and largest part of the Teiko Society was the City. The City was where recently recruited or rescued survivors were treated and interrogated. The City was also made up of families, elders and others that couldn't fight or serve Teiko physically. The City made up nearly two thirds of the survival group._

 _The second largest piece of the Teiko Society was the Merchant Group. The Merchant Group was made up of mainly cooks, medics, repair workers, blacksmiths and silversmiths, farmers and any other type of work that helped support the population. The Merchant Group made up around two ninths of Teiko. They were also thanked and respected since they worked jobs that others might have overlooked. Cooks and medics were the most respected since they helped everyone in their own ways unlike the fighters of the survival group._

 _The third largest piece of Teiko was the Military. They was ran by Akashi Masaomi who was also in control of all of Teiko and was made to train potential fighters who were tasked with protecting Teiko and making sure the people of Teiko didn't start fights or caused trouble. The were like the police except they also had to patrol the Wall. The Military also fought in great numbers against Black Creatures and worked as a mass to get rid of the enemy; they were just like an army. The Military was made up of most of the able-bodies people that could fight for Teiko. Being apart of the Military was also one of the most dangerous positions for a survivor. The Military made up a little more than one tenth of the remaining population._

 _The last piece of the Teiko Society were the Hunting Parties. The Hunting Parties were also led by Akashi Masaomi but Akashi Seijuurou was the main person to direct the HP. The Hunting Parties, or HP, were groups of teens or young adults that were tasked with running out into the abandoned parts of Japan to collect supplies for Teiko: things like food, water, and information about the Black Creatures. Unlike the Military, HP fought with half a dozen to a dozen members per group. Each Party had a captain that answered to the commander (Akashi Seijuurou) and the captain's team. It was the most dangerous position to be in if you were a part of the Military but being a member of a Party was almost just as dangerous. A member was out in the open with Black Creatures everywhere without the protection of large numbers._

 _Akashi Seijuurou was Akashi Masaomi's son, the man who acted as leader of Teiko. Akashi served as his right hand man and the person who over saw most of the HP's activities since he was a captain of one of the Parties as well; he was captain to the Party called Rakuzan. The members of the Rakuzan Party were Akashi Seijuurou, Mibuchi Reo, Nebuya Eikichi, Hayama Kotarou and Mayuzumi Chihiro._

 _Akashi reread the report in his hands. It was a mission that required the attention of five of his best Hunting Parties, Rakuzan, Kaijo, Shuutoku, Yousen and Touou. Apparently, strange activity of a fire destroying an entire neighborhood and the sighting of a Colossal within that same area called attention and now, Akashi Masaomi wanted Akashi Seijuurou to investigate. Akashi sighed. He knew that the fire and the Colossal couldn't have been coincidences. Obviously, the temperamental Wind Spirits were trying to attack the dumb and slow Colossals and in the process, destroyed a neighborhood. Akashi also noted that one line stated "The fire was unusual and obliterated everything, leaving the shell remains of cars and houses. What were once body remains are now ashes, none can be found." Akashi assumed that this meant a strong fire meaning a strong Wind Spirit which can only mean trouble. Again, Akashi sighed._

 _Looking up, he eyed the messenger from his father with a crititcle look. The messenger was a mere boy as most of them were, only ten years old at most. He tall for his age and lanky but his legs suggested that he ran a lot and he was fast. The other's clothes were gray, wore out and too big for him. A cap was on his head, also gray and in poor condition. Most from the City had to dress up this way, especially if they were of the lower families that couldn't do anything much to support the system._

 _Taking a few dimes and a dollar from his pocket, Akashi stood from his seat behind his desk, walking around it before leaning against it and holding a hand out to the boy. "Here. I think you mother may be able to use it." he said, sighing once again when the boy just shuffled his feet and looked down._

" _I'm sorry mistah (mister) but I don't have a mum who could use the money. I's (it's) just me and I work for the messenger group and they give me my monthly money so I dunnot need it sah (sir). Thank you for it though, sah." The boy bowed and Akashi would have smiled at his adorable accent had not the words that held so much more meaning. He stared at the boy in surprise and sympathy. Many were orphaned children but he had the luxury of a wealthy and all-powerful father, Akashi wouldn't know the pains of a homeless boy. He always forgot that he was now surrounded by these type of people who had no mother, no father, no anyone. It made his heart clench._

 _Akashi resisted the now overwhelming urge to sigh (great gracious, that would be the third sigh in not even five minutes). "Stand up straight," he ordered with a gentle but firm tone. Some of his red hair fell in front of his eyes and he quickly pushed it away. The boy straightened with a slightly taken aback look (making Akashi sigh)._

" _You'll take the money," Akashi said in the same tone as he made sure not to look aggressive but sympathizing to the younger boy. "And you'll use it to buy yourself some real food. Don't argue because I am absolute and you will do this because I said so. Also, you need it, no matter what you say." But to his irritation, the boy stubbornly shook his head, a defiant look on his face. Some of his brown hair escaped his cap as he did so and fell in front of his eyes but unlike Akashi, he did nothing to push it away._

" _I dunnot need the money, sah," the boy repeated. "I'll make mah own way around and survive without charity (charity). Mah father taught me thaht (that) way before goin' to thah (the) other side. Thank you again, sah, but I can live on my own." As if to prove his point, the boy puffed out his chest and stood even straighter, trying to make himself bigger this way. Akashi smiled then looked at the boy's eyes and his smile became a sad one. The boy's eyes, they were filled with determination and a fierce resolve that would surely get him far. But this was the Apocalypse. Even though AKashi would never say it to the young one, this boy couldn't survive on his own. No one could. "Just watch me, sah," the boy added and Akashi's eyes widened. Such courage and resolve, a boy of his age shouldn't have to need those characteristics so survive when he was so young._

 _Smiling, this time a much stronger smile and more proud than sad, Akashi nodded and turned around. "Wait there a moment," he said over his shoulder as he got out a pen and paper. "What's your name?" he added, already writing._

" _Huh?" The boy sounded confused before he coughed and spoke again. "Mah name's Akio, sah. A-K-I-O." (_ _ **A/N I'm using the American everything and all. Sorry. But please enjoy!**_ _) Akashi blinked and then turned back to the boy, again surprised but this time, for a much different reason._

" _You know how to spell your name?" He said, his voice clearly relaying his shock. Not many children, almost none actually, knew how to spell and that included more than half of the teenagers as well. The apocalypse had been going on so long that only adults could be relied on for writing and such. They were alive before the apocalypse began and it was mainly only the older ones. All of those that were above the ages of fifty and sixty. The literacy rate dropped lower and lower going through those not as old. To find a child that could spell his name was rare. Akashi knew how because of his father of course._

 _The boy looked triumphant and proud of himself and his eyes shined with a more bright and playful light. "That I do, sah. I know how to write my name too. I found books in a great big library before taking them all and comin' to Teiko, sah. I learned to read and write. I love reading." Akashi swallowed before going back to writing. What the boy said meant that he had been traveling through the Parasite infested streets before coming to Teiko._

 _Akashi couldn't have imagined the horrors he had seen. Whether he traveled with a survival group or not didn't mean a thing to Akashi. He knew from countless stories that the world outside of Teiko was sick, dying or dead and that there was little chance of survival out there. He didn't know what it was like but his missions gave him a good picture of how it could have been, sleeping in fear and hoping against all odds you won't die during the night._

 _When Akashi was done writing, he read what the letter to make sure there were no mistakes. His father hated mistakes because he said you have to be absolute to be above the Apocalypse._

Dear Father,

I have gotten the report and I will make sure the respective Hunting Parties, including my own, set out right away to further investigate and subdue the Colossal. It will prove to be a productive opportunity to study and learn more about the Colossal type Black Creature. That aside, I have to mention that the messenger you used, the small, ten year old boy with the British accent, is smart and resourceful. He can read and write unlike most children. He is also brave and determined to survive the Apocalypse and I can see that he speaks truth about this. Not only that but he knows the horrors of the real world outside of Teiko. His name is Akio. I propose his usefulness to you and that he can be more appropriately situated than being a messenger. Akio can be a potential member of one of the stronger Hunting Parties. My Emperor Eye has already foreseen his capacity to become or develop into something of importance in the future. It would be best to cultivate his still-young audacity and courage while it's blooming so that it can truly grow into something great. Under my care, he would improve both drastically and in a profound way. Allow me to adopt him or you can while I do the actual watching over him. Please take this into consideration.

With all Sincerity, Your Son, Akashi Seijuurou

 _When Akashi was done reading it and was satisfied with the outcome, he folded it and turned back around to the boy who was watching patiently with his head bowed. Akashi tapped the other's head to get his attention and Akio looked up before his eyes settled on the paper. Curiosity was getting a hold of Akio and Akashi saw it in his eyes but he noted with satisfaction that the younger boy was able to refrain from asking questions._

" _This is a letter for Akashi Masaomi," Akashi said and handed the boy the letter. "I want you to deliver it to him personally. Do you know Akashi Masaomi?" When he saw the other nod his head frantically, he sighed. Of course the boy knew who Akashi Masaomi was because everyone knew him. He didn't even have to ask. "Good. Then you know that he is important to everyone. Therefore, he has guards in his home. When you meet these guards, I want you to show them this and say, `I'm a special messenger from Akashi Seijuurou with a letter for Akashi Masaomi.` " Akashi held up a ruby red ring, similar to the one his father carried and the same color as his own eyes. He saw Akio stare at it, mouth agape and it made him smile again. "Understand?"_

" _Yes, sah. I do, sah." Akio said hastily then, with a more shy look, he added. "Can I wear thah ring as I go, sah? I won't lose it, I promise!" Akio's eyes were so adorable and pleading that it made Akashi smile once more._

" _You may, Akio. But don't lose it. I would appreciate that very much. I'll be going on a mission very soon so you can just let my father hold on to it when you meet him, okay?" Akashi was glad as he smiled and gave the boy the letter. Discretely and as Akio was heading out the door, he patted him on his shoulder and slipped the money into his pocket (the one that he knew didn't have a whole)._

 _Maybe he had made a hasty and irrational decision in_ adopting _a child during the middle of an apocalypse, one that he didn't even know but it also made him feel strangely happy. A responsibility other than leading and killing has now been made apart of his life and he was grateful for it. For the distraction that it provided._

 _He was also glad because the number of times he smiled was larger than the number of times he sighed._

 ***~0~0~0~***

 **Akashi's P.O.V.**

 ***~0~***

 _ **Present**_

 ***~0~0~0~***

Akashi thought about Akio, the boy he had seen two days ago. He hadn't seen him after that since he had left immediately for his mission and has been traveling since with his Hunting Parties, moving by day and sleeping at night. Right at the moment, he wished he was still with the boy because he'd greatly appreciate his presence rather than the presence of the Colossal. His feeling of peace he had felt with Akio was now replaced with horror and slight panic that accompanied every mission.

Akashi crouched as he spoke into the mic at his throat, pressing a finger to the earpiece so he could hear better while keeping an eye on the other Parties all hiding scattered along the street. The sun was scathingly hot as it beared down on the Colossal and HP and there was no wind to relieve them of the heat.

"This is commander, respective captains, give report. Captain Okamura, status report." Akashi waited as static was heard on the other side before a voice came in. His team was surrounding him, their fingers also pressed to earpieces as they crouched low with him, trying to hide behind a car.

"Captain Okamura to Commander, Yonsen is in place and ready. Prepared to disable and trap Colossal."

"Captain Kimura, status report," Shuutoku Party: Captain; Kimura Shinsuke. Team; Midorima Shintarou, Takao Kazunari, Outsubo Taisuke, Miyaji Kiyoshi and Miyaji Yuuya.

"Captain Kimura to Commander, Shuutoku in position. Sniper is ready to disable Colossal's sight on command." The low and clear voice of a male came through the earpiece and Akashi nodded to himself, taking a deep breath before proceeding to deliver his next orders. It was actually everyone's first time ever dealing with a Colossal. Even Akashi who had been with the Hunting Parties longer than the average person had never seen the large and disgusting Black Creature. It was, hence its name, a colossal creature that stood nearly as tall as a four story building for hotels and such. Its skin, like Parasites, was leathery but drier and its limbs were also deformed and twisting at odd angles, a horror to look at. But it didn't move as fast as Parasites since it was ambling along and stepping slowly. When the Parties scouts had first reported it, everyone had panicked, even Akashi but he was able to keep his cool and take control of the situation. He had ordered everyone to take up hiding spots along the streets that the Colossal was walking and now they all were waiting for the right moment to attack.

Even though none of them have never seen a Colossal before, there were teachings back at Teiko. Akashi and the rest of the captains plus a few others knew how to deal with Colossals. Apparently, the large-type Black Creatures depended mostly on their sight unlike Parasites and Wind Spirits. Take out their eyes and they were nearly completely defenseless and all you had to do was take it down.

The problem was taking it down, of course.

First of all, Colossals were known to be entirely muscle and their skin was almost impossible to penetrate. Their eyes were the only areas that they _knew_ they could attack without meeting resistance. Other than that, it would be like trying to shoot toys darts through steel if they wanted to use their guns. Actually, Parasites were the same and only if their heads were lopped off from the front of the neck or if they were shot through the neck, would they fall. They were hoping the same could be said for Colossals.

Second, Akashi and the other Parties couldn't be within the zone of where the Colossal will fall less they wish to be crushed under its hulking weight. If indeed they were able to bring it down, they had to be able to steer clear from injuring themselves, or at least already be out of the way.

"On my count," Akashi whispered, looking over the hood of the car and at the Colossal that seemed to be staring at something in the distance, or just spacing out, Akashi had no way of knowing. Its shadow was long and stretched covering the area where he knew that Touou was. "I want both its eyes to be shot within the span of two seconds or less. Then I want Yonsen to prepare themselves to attack and hopefully keep the Colossal in the same spot. If it steps back, I want Yonsen to do anything to push it back forwards. Understood?" An affirmative from Okamura could be heard before Akashi continued. "Touou, you will assist Yonsen in their attacks and Kaijo, get ready to scale the Colossal and try to attack the neck. Rakuzan will as well. Shuutoku, aid by firing at the neck and make sure not to shoot any member of a team. Does every Party know what to do?"

"Understood," Captain Okamura.

"Understood," Captain Imayoshi. For some reason, his line seemed to be filled with background noises like someone whisper-yelling at someone else. And Imayoshi sounded amused as well. Akashi admired them for their attempt at keeping cool and staying in control of themselves.

"Understood," Captain Kasamatsu.

"Understood," Captain Kimura.

From right beside Akashi, Mibuchi and Kotarou gave him a thumbs up while Nebuya and Mayuzumi both nodded before returning their attention to the Colossal.

"Very well then," Akashi answered, eyeing the Black Creature himself. "Attack,"

Immediately after the command left Akashi's mouth, two shots could be heard and he knew that Midorima Shintarou, sniper of the Shuutoku Party had shot the Colossal's eyes out. The Colossal suddenly screamed in pain, a sound so loud that Akashi and his teammates gasped and held their hands to their ears. It literally rattled their teeth and vibrated through the air in deep and agonizingly intense waves. Without a doubt, the sound must have carried several miles in every direction and alerted Parasites to the position of the Hunting Parties. A curse left Akashi's lips as he realized that he hadn't considered the possibility of being surrounded.

Yonsen were already moving from their hiding spots from behind several cars along the curb and Akashi made hasty revisions to their plans. "Shuutoku, change tactics and surround the perimeter that the Colossal and the HP occupy. Make sure to keep all Parasites and any other enemy out. Touou, if need be, help them. Other than that, proceed as planned."

There were quick "okays" from the intercom at Akashi's ear and he signaled to his teammates to get moving. They all ran out from behind the car and saw Yonsen, shouting as they threw low power grenades at the back of the Colossal to keep it from stumbling back and crushing anyone. Two members, Murasakibara and Okamura, both held gigantic chains which they pulled and secured that the Black Creature's feet would move. However, it wasn't so tight as to send it toppling.

Even from a distance, Akashi could see the strain of pulling and carrying the chain that was put on Murasakibara and Okamura. Aomine had already run to help them and his Party were firing at the Colossal's neck or helping with the grenades. It was beyond huge, Akashi noted. The chain was made of links that were as large as car tires that must have weighed tons. It was frightening to think that those two could even attempt at carrying the thing, let alone move it so that it restrained the Colossal. It made Akashi almost shiver as he compared the strength difference between the Black Creature and Murasakibara.

As the Colossal was more or less unable to move and unwilling to move because of the pain it must have felt where its eyes once were, Akashi and his Party moved forward and started to climb up one of its legs. It made no move to stop them, too distracted.

Akashi tried to breath only through his mouth to avoid smelling the vile skin of the Black Creature as he climbed up its leg. Its skin, dry and seemingly decaying, was easy to grab a hold of. Hayama was pulling ahead of the rest of them with his favorite knife in between his teeth and eyes that were wide and burned with determination. Kaijo was scaling the other leg and the captain, Kasamatsu Yukio, gave Akashi a thumbs up to signify that his end was going all right. Akashi returned it with his own before continuing up. Gunshots filled the air, signs that either Shuutoku was firing at oncoming Parasites or at the neck of the Black Creature.

Suddenly, static filled Akashi's earpiece and he paused, trying to hear what it was going to say over all the raucous. He saw Kasamatsu pause as well and they were both level, looking at each other again as they both waited.

"Akashi!" from the other side of the line, Kimura of Shuutoku exclaimed. Akashi's blood ran cold as he heard the other male's frustrated and almost panicking voice. "The Colossals neck is impenetrable! Get off of it! None of Midorima's bullets are getting past its skin and the Parasites are starting to overwhelm-"

The line suddenly cut and Akashi's breath caught, expecting the worse. He heard shouts of surprise from the people also listening to their earpieces and Kasamatsu was yelling at his Party to get off the Colossal. Harder said than done, they were already up to its waist. More static and Akashi almost breathed a sigh of relief when Kimura's voice could be heard again. "Get off the Colossal! There's a Wind Spirit coming right at it!" Now the other male's voice really was panicked and Akashi looked up to the building where he knew that the captain was.

Akashi did see the captain on the building. But right behind him, in the distance, Akashi saw the great flying, black body of a large, older Wind Spirit. And it was getting bigger and bigger by the second.

Shouts of disbelief and terror were every where and the screams of newly joining Parasites reached Akashi's ears. Akashi himself was quick to react, despite his inner turmoils that came over him. Not only did they have to deal with a blinded Colossal, but now Parasites and a Wind Spirit! His stupid mistake of not considering the roar of the Colossal was going to prove fadal if he did not find a way to get all the HP to safety.

The thought almost made him lose his grip as his heart beat wildly to the thrum of the wing beats he could hear in the distance. If they didn't survive this, it was _his_ , _Akashi Seijuurou's_ , fault. He could not have that. He let his second personality take over as it had done many times before.

"Reo, Kotarou, Eikichi and Chihiro. Retreat with all possible haste but do not foolishly kill yourselves," Akashi muttered into his mic, already letting himself down a whole lot quicker than when he had been coming up. Seijuurou was aware that his teammates knew he had swapped personalities again but he paid no mind to it. He had to help Shuutoku and Kaijo with repelling the Parasites.

"All attention with the exception of Yonsen, focus your attacks on the Parasites and make sure they stay away from the Colossal. We want to take it down and if the Parasites disturb it and send it toppling, we may all die without a fight. Touou, take the north end of the street. Shuutoku take the South end. Rakuzan and Kaijo, help wherever you see our defense breaking. Go and do not disappoint less you rather waist you lives. If that's the case, I will kill you for you." Seijuuro's voice was sharp and cold, making the original Akashi inside him cringe with disgust but again, they couldn't waste time so no one bothered complaining. No one would have anyways since they were all afraid of this side of the Akashi.

Parasites came running from all sides and the respective Parties went to take them head on, shouts of defiance, orders of positions and a few yelled war cries they had adopted from their previous survival groups before joining Teiko. This here, was an all out battle between man and Black Creature, one that looked perilously like failure and disaster.

Seijuurou looked to the Wind Spirit approaching and narrowed his eyes in annoyance. He heard from his Black Creature teachers that it was presumed there was certain animosity between Colossals and Wind Spirits. No one understood why, especially since there was so few Colossals to learn from, but one thing Seijuurou knew was that the oncoming Wind Spirit was going to attack _his_ prey. The Colossal couldn't see to fight back and would most likely be blowtorched or slashed in the face.

His mind was reeling as Seijuurou considered the possibilities. Maybe the Wind Spirit could take out the Colossal for them, then they could kill the Wind Spirit themselves and destroy the rest of the Parasites. It would prove quite useful that way. But there was the slim chance that the Wind Spirit would start attacking the Parties as well, or maybe all the noise and blood will call even more Black Creatures. This was getting irksome.

Before Seijuurou could consider anything else, the Wind Spirit gave a roar, one so loud that his eyes widened when he realized the dragon-like creature's roar was almost as loud as the Colossal's, who was clearly ten times bigger. Actually, now that Seijuurou looked, he realized that the Wind Spirit was larger than the average, probably eight years old considering it was the size of a small (not small) house. It was male since he could see the horns that curled on its head from this distance.

It barreled through the air and towards the Colossal before spreading its wings wide and coming to a halt, buffeting the Colossal with the wind and its heavy beats of its wings. The large Black Creature roared but it was blind, so the tinge of uncertainty could be heard in its voice. It swung a hand into the air but missed the flying Black Creature who did nothing to dodge anyways.

The Wind Spirit stayed hovering and beating its long, leathery wings in front of the Colossal, staring at it and again, Seijuurou's eyes widened. He had learned from both his teachers and from experience that Wind Spirits were head strong, impulsive and not entirely smart but here one was, most likely studying and analyzing the Colossal. Again, even from where Seijuurou was, he could see the _expression_ on the Wind Spirit and it looked like it was concentrating, thinking.

If anything could frighten Akashi Seijuurou, it was what he was witnessing at this very moment. He could feel as horror restricted his lungs, the realization messing with his mind and making the other Akashi clench his teeth and panic. Black Creatures can think on their own. Humans have only survived so far because of their simple minded stupidity but if they can _think_ , what hope was there except that of not dying at the feet of these things.

Parasites were still screaming and shouts of the captains could be heard as everyone strained to keep both the south and north ends of the street from being overrun. Midorima Shintarou, Akashi's childhood friend, fired with deadly accuracy at the Parasites and taking them all through the neck. Aomine Daiki held a handgun in one hand as he fired at Parasites and used the other hand to punch and crack necks. Kise Ryouta was fighting with his captain with a fighting style similar to Aomine's, only he used double handguns. Murasakibara was still holding the left and far side of the chain while the captain and another Yonsen member were holding up the other side. All three of them were sweating while the rest of their teammates plus others guarded them.

Trying to take a calming breath, Seijuurou raised his both hands, gripped his handgun and took aim, right for the Wind Spirit's eye. He would have to worry about the evolving Black Creatures another time. Letting his hand that was shaking ever so slightly settle, he sighted then turned off the safety. Bringing down the flying Black Creature was top priority now. No matter if it could take out the Colossal. Letting it live and probably pass on its intelligence to other Black Creatures would prove deadly to humanity.

Only, Seijuurou didn't have time to shoot when the Black Creature suddenly turned its great black head towards him. Seijuurou quickly glanced at his team that had seen the Wind Spirit's movement but he shook his head at Reo, silently telling him to continue the fight with the Parasites. He turned back to the Wind Spirit that was watching him, now ignoring the Colossal who stood, as if waiting. Before long, it would start to strain against the chain and no matter how beastly strong Yonsen was, they couldn't stop a building sized monster from losing control.

Keeping his gun trained on the Wind Spirit, Seijuurou let Akashi take over again, knowing that his rashness might not prove effective in this type of fight. Akashi didn't complain, agreeing to the other side of him's thinking. Akashi, now with both eyes gleaming red, stared deep into the black eyes of the Black Creature so many meters above him. He knew this was his fault, this catastrophe but he couldn't let his feelings overwhelm him. He had to do something.

The Wind Spirit didn't seem to agree as it took action of its own. It gave Akashi one last glance before giving a powerful thrust of its wings and raising upward. It flew back a bit and gave another roar, this one sounding a lot like a warning before it fires blue, pure blue and bright flames at the Colossal's face. Akashi could feel the intense heat from where he stood by the large Black Creature's feet.

The Colossal howled in pain, the sound carrying to the very depths of AKashi's bones and again making his teeth vibrate. It brought two meaty hands to its face and covered it, groaning and bending over. Akashi's head whipped around as his hand with the gun fell to his side and he heard Murasakibara shout. The larger teen was having trouble trying to stay up as the Colossal tried stepping back. Fukui of Yonsen ran to Okamura and Liu both of whom had started to skid across the asphalt. Murasakibara yelled, almost roaring like the Black Creatures above him, as he leaned backwards and strained against the Colossal. Himuro went to help him.

There was another blast of heat and Akashi looked back up. But with confusion as he watched the Wind Spirit blast flames at the building to the left of the Colossal. It wasn't as strong as the first blast but it was still warm. Then it seemed to whip its tail before crashing it into the building. The building in question was one meant as a parking area, five stories tall, one story taller than the Colossal.

Debris fell to the ground but it wasn't close enough to kill any of the HP's members. It did take out dozens of Parasites. One such Parasite suddenly leaped at Sakurai Ryo from Touou and Akashi raised his handgun and shot, quickly taking it out from afar. The teen he just saved whirled around before bowing briefly and shouting something that sounded like, "I'm sorry for bothering!" Akashi had to resist the urge to roll his eyes.

Akashi looked back up at the Wind Spirit and watched closely as it started to blow fire at the Parasites that started scaling the buildings. With a frown, he looked around and saw that the Parasites all seemed to be thinking the same thing. Only, they were all trying to get to the same building of the parking lots.

The Parasites of the North side all started moving to the left, jumping onto the parking lot building and climbing up it, totally ignoring the Parties. On the South side, they seemed to be attempting the same thing, now not attacking the Parties but trying to get past them. Their goal was clear and it made the HP members that were being ignored to look at each other in confusion but no one stopped attacking. Everyone continued to shoot, trying to get them through the neck.

Akashi's frown deepened though. He let the Parties do what they wished but he continued to study the Wind Spirit. It was now blowing flames at the Parasites trying to climb the parking lot building while looking at said building and roaring into it. Like it was trying to warn something _inside_ it. Akashi's mind was moving seventy miles per hour as he contemplated the possibility of another Wind Spirit inside the building. Maybe this was a father protecting its young? And it was trying to call to it? But why were the Parasites reacting? Could both Parasites _and_ Colossals have the same bloodlust for the flying Black Creature?

That was Akashi's thought until a yell of fury and indignation filled the air.

Snapping his head up to the building that Parasites were trying to crawl to the top of and where the Wind Spirit was practically melting the concrete to stop the small Black Creatures. On the very top of the building stood a black figure that Akashi had not noticed before. It was definitely human, with a black cloak and the cowl pulled over his head but other than that, he could make out any details of the man. But he felt that the man's hands were glowing… white?

Yes, the entire figure of the man was as black as the shadows of night but his hands seemed to glow and reflect the sunlight, nearly making them blinging with a pure white light that shined. Akashi watched as the figure seemed to drop to a crouch, yelling with a voice strong enough that it carried all the way down to Akashi's ears but the words were intelligible. There was a moment as the Wind Spirit seemed to look up at the figure, as if understanding what he was saying, before it beated it wings hard and flew up high into the air. Before long, it was nothing but a black speck in the sky and it stayed like that. Akashi now understood that the Parasites were being drawn to the man on the roof and he watched the figure. It didn't move and the Parasites were climbing higher and higher, some of them falling as the HP were successful in shooting them down.

"Akashi, do you know who that is?" Akashi heard Imayoshi's voice over the intercom. A held the mic close to his lips as he replied. The other teen's voice sounded calm enough and Akashi was slightly envious of him. No matter what, that person almost never lost his cool and it looked easy for him to stay that way. Akashi though, struggled with keeping his voice from sounding tired and pained.

"No, I don't. I suggest to all captains; do not let your guard down and attack anything that attacks you." Akashi said without looking away from the figure. Glancing around, he saw the threat of Parasites was no longer theirs but, to his relief, no one stopped firing at them. They did eye the black figure suspiciously, though. Which he knew was good. No one was letting their guard down.

Feeling that he need to do more, Akashi started to fire at the Parasites as well. Ninety percent of his shots were true and many screaming Parasites fell to the ground but he did miss one or two. His attention was diverted, though, when he heard a shout of surprise from Hayakawa Mitsuhiro. The male's words were too meshed together for him to know what he said but his pointing finger was enough for him.

Looking back up, Akashi saw what was catching everyone's attention. The black figure was now kicking and punching Parasites off the roof, holding them at bay and making sure they didn't over run the rooftop of actually get on it. At first, to Akashi and he knew to everyone else, it looked to be a futile effort. The man word be tackled and brought down in seconds. But as he continued to watch, he frowned. The man was still holding his own. Actually, it seemed he was getting the upper hand since a lot of the Parasites that fell down didn't get back up again. He was actually killing them all off on his own!

Akashi took a deep breath as he watched, almost fascinated with the stamina and power of the individual. Then he noticed that more and more Parasites were falling before they could reach the top of the roof and he looked around. On the south side, he saw Midorima shooting rapidly with his sniper, the scope was ripped off and he was breathing heavily. Akashi realized that the other was taking out the Parasites from a distance to lessen the workload on the black figure.

A small smile tugged at Akashi's lips at his tsundere of a friend helping an absolute stranger. Filled with a sense to help as well, Akashi retrained his handgun on the Parasites on the very top and started shooting them as well. They fell like flies and started to litter the ground. The figure looked like he was waving in thanks to them before a Parasite suddenly jumped from the edge and tackled him out of sight.

Shocked cries and curses filled the air and Akashi stared wide eyed at where the figure hand been standing a second before. How pitiful were humans if they could go down so quickly after doing so much?

 _Or does that make us fickle?_ Akashi thought.

But as he continued to shoot at the rooftop, he was surprised to see the black figure appearing yet again. Parasites were clinging to him as he punched and kicked even more furiously than before. But anyone who was relieved was quickly dispirited as they saw that the man was struggling. No way would anyone survive with even just a single Parasite on them. There was still no hope for the man above. No matter the odds, though, Akashi hoped against all odds and either the gods heard him, or the man wasn't human.

Suddenly, he seemed free of all the Parasites and he ran forward, straight to the edge. Warning shouts came from several teams but it was futile to try for there was no way the man could hear them over the remaining cries of the Parasites of the loud moaning of the Colossal. It seemed the large Black Creature was slow to recover as he was to move.

The way the man practically flew off the roof made the breath catch in Akashi's throat. How should one react when they watch a person commit suicide by jumping off a building? Instead, the man landed on the Colossal's back. When he landed, the Colossal, whether it felt the man on it or whether it just chose that time to come back around, started to straighten up and the man started to slide down. Akashi watched as the man used his right hand to latch onto the skin and he stared as sizzling blood poured out from where the man was holding onto.

It was impossible, Akashi knew it was. Nothing pierced the skin of a Parasite or Colossal. They have all tried to shoot as it and nothing worked. So why was the man above able to pull at the skin with his strangely glowing hand? How was he able to do it? Akashi could only watch.

The man continued to slide down but now he was ripping open the Colossal's back, creating a huge gash that was stretching from the left shoulder blade to the right hip. It started to widen of its own accord and sizzling blood gushed out, dripping to the ground.

Akashi's eyes widen momentarily when he realized he was within the vicinity of the falling blood. But because he had been watching the man, he had disregarded his own safety. He was about to move when said man suddenly fell to the ground. Akashi stumbled back, taken by surprise but the man didn't let him get too far before he lunged and knocked Akashi to the ground. He looked up in surprise and then he saw why the other had pushed him.

The blood was falling, Akashi never would have been able to move out of the way before the acid liquid would have covered him and most likely kill him for his Hunting gear wouldn't have been enough to keep him unharmed. Instead, the stranger now stood using his hands to spread his cloak so that it covered both of them from the falling blood. It splashed and sizzled onto the concrete around them and Akashi could hear pain-filled cries that he could do nothing to help. The cloak was large enough that it nearly formed a tent around him and the man and it was dark underneath as well so he could only lay on the ground and listen to the sounds surrounding him.

The bellow of the Colossal seemed to be the worst. It was so loud that Akashi held his hands to his ears and shut his eyes tight, growling because the sound thrummed painfully in his ears. Even then, Akashi noted that the man above him seemed to cringe in pain as well but made no move to cover his ears, still keeping the cloak up as there were still splatters hitting it. It was a miracle that the cloak didn't melt and withheld. Actually, it was near impossible for most clothing to hold up so Akashi knew that it it wasn't a normal cloak.

The falling of blood lessened but they could still hear the outraged bellows of the Colossal and the shouting of the HP as they scrambled around. Not only that, Akashi could also feel the pound and rumble in the ground signifying that the large Black Creature was trying to move. It must've been hard for it since it was suffering from burn wounds and a split open back.

The man above Akashi moved and he could finally get a good look at him. More or less. He was definitely male, a very large male. He was built like a bodybuilder, like Aomine, really but a little more thick around the chest and upper body. If he hadn't been wearing the baggy clothing, Akashi was positive he would have found well muscled limbs underneath. He was tall, of course, as tall as Aomine but not quite reaching the height of Midorima and certainly not Murasakibara who towered over _everyone_. With the now blood soaked cloak and the cowl pulled over his head, Akashi couldn't see the man's face. The smell of the man was also one of spoke. It was strong, strong enough to overpower the other smells around Akashi. It filled his senses and make the back of his throat taste like burnt wood. Briefly, he wondered if the man in front of him had been nearby the fire that supposedly took place outside the city. Looking down, he realized why the hands had looked like they were glowing.

They were silver gauntlets, so pure and reflecting the sunlight so well that they looked to gleam with their own inner light and had large spikes at each knuckle. Both hands were steaming with the Parasites' blood but the metal still shined, the parts no covered only seemed to look brighter against the dark colored liquid of the Black Creatures. Akashi also saw slivers of the same, bright metal in the man's holsters both his sides beneath the cloak. It was truly dazzling, the shining silver metal against the black cloth that covered the man from head to toe.

Akashi would have studied the man more but the other's attention was now drawn to the agonized Colossal and Akashi looked to the Black Creature. If he hadn't know that the beast in front of him was a human eater and killed without thinking, Akshi would have felt sorry for it.

It was arching its back as if trying to refrain from stretching the wound open even more. The blood still spilled and Akashi and the man backed up far enough that they were no longer within the threatening zone. He couldn't really see it face from behind but Akashi did see on the sides of its head, scorch marks and skin that looked more black and shriveled than the rest of it. It was groaning pitifully and loudly as well. Akashi had the urge to put it out of its misery before it caused any more trouble but the real threat of the Parasites was still present. He stepped forward.

"Excuse me," Akashi said, trying to force all the authority he had into his voice to the man. The other looked away from the Colossal and to him. It was unnerving to speak to a person and not be able to see their face but he didn't complain. "We may need your help with the Parasites. Assuming that is what you call them. If not, then I mean the Black Creatures that are overwhelming us with numbers." Akashi gestured to his men fighting the Parasites, some sporting near fatal wounds and others on the ground, unmoving.

The man looked around quickly, turning in a full circle before turning back to Akashi. "Sorry! Of course… sir." Akashi blinked and then sweatdropped. _What was with the awkward 'sir'?_ He thought. But other than that, AKashi did notice the same strong voice from before. It wasn't too deep but it was naturally loud, clear as well and seeming to carry some kind of _weight_ to it. Like it was full of purpose and meaning and pure power that nearly buzzed. Akashi couldn't explain it but it was strange, as well as reassuring in a way that he, also, couldn't explain.

"Um, sir, could you, like, tell you men to move out of the way? I mean, it's not like the Parasites are after them anyways! There after me, you see? So they won't harm your, ah, men as long as I'm here because they want to kill me! See? So while they're busy with me, you and your men can get away without a problem." the man said. Akashi couldn't help but notice that the other also had a touch of uncertainty in his voice, like he wasn't comfortable with telling someone what to do. Either that or the other was already intimidated with Akashi's presence which he highly doubted (and hoped that, that wasn't the case; he didn't want to be considered scary by the person that saved him who was a complete stranger as well).

Akashi frowned at the request. Why would the man just let himself practically be the bait to help them? He wasn't aware of the fact that he was going to die in the process?! Akashi then shook his head but the man was already moving onto his next words. "Look, your men are gonna die if you don't draw back. If you really don't wanna leave, fight from the buildings. But you need to get your wounded out of here. Besides, it's not right for the leader to make his decisions based on a single guy that _might_ die. One that you don't know either." It wasn't an authoritative tone that spoke near the end. It was one of a person that was trying to advise, through a steely and strong tone. It was also a tone and argument that Akashi couldn't argue against.

With a sigh, Akashi gave a nod to the other who nodded back. For some reason, Akashi felt a feral-type aura suddenly surround the stranger that made him back up a little. With another frown, Akashi kept an eye on the stranger who was turning away again and raising his arms.

"All captains, this is Commander. Pull back. I repeat, pull back and support any wounded members. Parasites will take a complete disregard in you and your teams. Pull back and ignore the Parasites. Again, ignore the Parasites because they will ignore you. Any able bodied that are near-completely unharmed, help Yonsen with the chain and make sure it stay up." Akashi could see that people were giving him weird looks, some filled with shock and others with wary and worry but as always, his words were absolute.

Gradually, everyone stopped fighting and the Parasites pushed past them, screaming for blood and tripping over each other. Teammates were shoved aside but some of them did push their way to Yonsen who were still holding the chain. Others went to help those that couldn't walk on their own. With a sick feeling in Akashi's stomach, he noticed that there truly had been a body on the ground that was unmoving. Miyaji Kiyoshi of Shuutoku picked up the body and Akashi looked away, realizing that it was the younger Miyaji brother, Miyaji Yuuya and he swallowed the bile that had risen in his throat.

Then the wall of Parasites ran right passed Akashi and jumped onto the stranger. More and more of them piled up, all trying to rip and bite the man but he never fell down. All Akashi could see was his gauntlet hands tearing the Black Creatures off of him but that he didn't fall, nor did his knees give out from under him. It really did look like the other was being overwhelmed, losing, but Akashi just ran to where his team was, knowing that the life of a stranger, one prepared to die, wasn't his responsibility. As sad as that was to say.

"Get to the buildings," Akashi said, shoving a Parasite that had tripped near them. Reo looked at him, confused. "We're still going to fight. Those that can treat the wounded, do so. Others, we'll shoot the Parasites from a safe area. Now go. I'll relay the message to everyone and make sure no one is left behind."

But before Akashi could speak into the intercom, Reo placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a small smile. Despite that, he could still see the pain in the other's face and Akashi knew that the other male was injured. "Sei-chan," Reo said, his voice as light as possible. "As the Party of the Commander, Akashi Seijuurou, we hold certain responsibility. Don't worry, we'll help you." Akashi didn't have time to protest before the rest of his team nodded to him and ran off, all going to different Parties to assist them and help them to the buildings.

Akashi sighed. It seemed to always come down to the responsibility of and for someone, right? Pushing the mic closer to his mouth again, Akashi spoke. "All Parties, head to the buildings. I repeat, all Parties to the buildings and assist those that are wounded. Any medics, attend to the wounded." With that done, Akashi went to Murasakibara, pushing but still trying to avoid the Parasites. When he reached his tall-as-a-titan friend, he winced in sympathy at the sight.

Murasakibara had looked like he was straining himself from afar but from close up, it looked like he was just downright suffering. His eyes were shut tight and he was gritting his teeth, grinding the loudly and growling every so often. Veins bulged along his neck and if the taller teen had been wearing clothing other than the authorized anti-Black Creature gear meant to keep people from burning up from the contact of blood, Akashi was sure he would have seen veins all along his arms. The other was leaning back on his feet with Himuro doing his best to pull back as well. Between the both of them, they haven't dropped the chain but Akashi knew that though his purple haired friend was strong, the other wasn't going to last long.

Akashi was conflicted. Should they keep what little hold they had on the Colossal, or should they let it go along with the possibility of studying it and learning more. After sparing another glance a the pair trying to hold the chain, Akashi chose the latter.

Running the last few feet to the duo, Akashi tried shouting over the raucous of the Parasites. "Murasakibara! Himuro! Let the chain go and head to the buildings. We'll fight from there." Himuro looked at him, panting before he let go of the hulking chain but the raven haired teen had to shove and shout at the taller who hadn't heard the orders. When Akashi knew they were already heading to the buildings, he looked around again to see who was left.

To say he was frightened and repulsed by what he saw was an understatement. The sight of the still groaning Colossal still bleeding heavily was pitiful but horrifying. The Parasites all seemed to pile up somewhere at it feet and Akashi knew that it was the stranger that had sacrificed himself. It seemed that even though the man was long gone, the Black Creatures were determined to get a piece of him. No matter, the problem wasn't his to deal with. Despite the sick feeling that filled him when he thought of how he had abandoned the lone survivor.

Looking around once more and seeing that there were no more people to gather to the buildings, Akashi ran to the one that his Party had gone to, pushing open the glass doors and taking in the sight of several wounded men on the ground being tended to Midorima. The teens on the floor all seemed to be members of the Kaijo and Touou Parties. There was Moriyama and Kobori from Kaijo and Wakamatsu, Susa and Sakurai of Touou. Only the last seemed conscious enough to be looking around and studying everything. Before speaking to Midorima, Akashi spoke to him.

"Sakurai-kun," Akashi said softly, kneeling beside the smaller teen who was wheezing as he breathed. Said teen looked at him and looked like he was trying to clear his throat. Akashi noticed that his chest was bandaged and bloody.

"Akashi-san," the other responded. Akashi could hear the pain in his voice and the rasp it was. "Wasn't he amazing?" Akashi blinked, not understanding what the other was talking about.

"Who, Sakurai-kun?" he asked, concerned whether the other was dreaming or hallucinating. It was possible and has happened to many before in previous missions. Even Akashi was subjected to one such case when he started seeing a flying, blue teen jump around buildings when he was a boy.

"The black man with white hands." Sakurai said, his gaze far off and unseeing. Akashi immediately understood what the other was now talking about. "Don't you think it was amazing the way he fought Parasite after Parasite on the roof and pushed them off? Then he jumped to get away from them and opened up the back of the Colossal on on his own. He was like Aomine only he was doing it all alone. And he was doing it with magical items. He was like a lone magician with the power of a knight, ne?" Akashi balled his fist against the ground. He wasn't sure if the boy beneath him was entirely himself at the moment but he did hear how the other was tormenting himself to speak.

"Sakurai-kun, you should rest for now and heal. Alright?" he said, hoping the other would agree.

But the other didn't and he simply shook his head, now reaching out slowly to grab Akashi's clenched fist. Panic seemed to light up the teen's eyes, making Akashi uneasy. "Akashi-san, how long have you been with Teiko?" Sakurai wheezed, wincing.

"Really, Sakurai-kun, we can't-" Akashi tried to protest but the other only shook his head again, squeezing his hand over Akashi's.

"No, please. I'm sorry but please answer the question." Sakurai was now begging and he couldn't refuse the teen when he was begging in pain.

"All my life," Akashi answered and he watched as the other nodded in thought.

"Then you don't know the Poems, do you?" Sakurai said, letting his hand fall.

"What poems, Sakurai-kun?" Akashi said gently, now grabbing the other's hand since it hand become too weak to hold his.

" _The_ Poems. The Poems of the survivors. The ones that roam the whole of Japan on their own and in small groups." Sakurai said, smiling and closing his eyes when Akashi held his hand. "The Poems that make every lone child smile. They are the Poems of the Black Roses."

"The Black Roses?" Akashi questioned, his curiosity genuinely peaked.

"Mm-hm" Sakurai hummed. "The Poems of the Black Roses. Even after two years, I still remember the one my mother whispered to me before she died because of the Parasite attack. Do you want to hear it?" Midorima now came over and he was crouching on the other side of Sakurai. He answered for Akashi.

"Yes, Sakurai." The green haired teen said and Akashi looked at him, slightly taken aback by the other's interest as well. Midorima waved him off though. "It's been awhile since I heard anyone recite a Black Roses Poem. Please do." Sakurai barely nodded before speaking.

"The Men who Fight

In the Dead of Night

With Swords of Light

And Guns that Spite.

They kill and save

For humans that crave,

Crave for Freedom

From creatures that Raise

The Men of Black.

Black Cloaks and Black Boots,

Black Hoods and Black Pants

They were and absolute.

They neither Died nor Ran

Only Fought for Man

They Fought with Weapons

Of Magic, of White

The Men who Fight

In the Dead of Night

With Swords of Light

And Guns that Spite

The Men of Black

Please Save us All"

Sakurai's voice became too much of a wheeze and he breathed to try and steady it. Midorima grabbed a cloth and laid it on his head before speaking and, Akashi realized with surprise, continued the poem where Sakurai left off.

"The Men of Black

Fight, Don't Fall"

Sakurai's eyes opened and he stared at Midorima with Akashi, who was taken aback by the other's knowledge of the Poem. "You know the Black Roses, Midorima-san?" Sakurai asked weakly but there was a touch of satisfaction in his voice. Midorima, in turn, just nodded.

"Now that you gotten that out, go to sleep Sakurai. You need it." Sakurai nodded, laying his head back as he whispered, "Sorry for imposing." Midorima just tsked in minor annoyance and AKashi watched, amused. "Don't apologize for something that's not a problem nor is it your fault. Just go to sleep." Midorima scolded. Sakurai didn't respond since he was already asleep.

Letting go of the now slumbering teen's hand, Akashi again looked at his childhood friend. "Midorima, I didn't know that you knew of these Poems that Sakurai-kun speaks of." Said teen just shrugged, getting up to treat a different teen.

"It was long ago, as Sakurai put it. Except it was eight years ago that I last heard of a Black Roses Poem. Like Sakurai said, people who were born in Teiko and those that joined don't really speak about the Poems, nor do most know of them. I know because I was apart of another survival group before coming here." Midorima explained, places clothes on on some other teen's head then cleaning another's bloodied face and neck.

"What are they though?" Akashi questioned, perplexed that he didn't know what the other was talking about.

Midorima shrugged, but the way he looked at Akashi meant that he wasn't joking around and was only serious. "They are about the men in black, just as the poem said. The men who only fight at night and go around saving those in need. Sakurai brought it up because that man that was on the roof was one of those men." Akashi's eyes widened but Midorima continued before he could say anything.

"They're our heroes." the green haired teens eyes were now lowered to the ground. "One such man once saved my survival group before I joined Teiko. He was smaller though, a lot smaller than the man out there. He moved like he was dancing as he killed the Parasites and there were even moments where I couldn't see him but feel him as he moved. Like he was surrounded by an aura of…" Midorima looked to struggle with finding a word for a moment before continuing. "Protection. Surrounded by an aura of protection. He saved us all but was gone before we could thank him. The next night, I woke up to find a stray Parasite in my room where I was sleeping. The man came again and killed it. It was like he had been waiting and watching for something like that to happen."

Midorima looked at the ground for a long minute, then looked at Akashi and he nearly gulped as he saw the uncharacteristically soft look on his friend's face, no signs of irritation, wariness, exhaustion or anything. "The man spoke to me and said, 'Thank goodness. I was afraid I might've been too late. Thank you for staying alive.' I still don't understand what he meant by that but it made me feel strong and calm for some reason. I never saw the man after that because I came to join Teiko along with the rest of my survival group. But there was a new Poem made after that incident called the Bloody Dance. My former survival group will get together every so often and we recite it every time, along with many others." Midorima sighed before continuing his work, that is, until a small and soft whistling filled the room. Frowning, Akashi stood.

The green haired sharp shooter looked up from treating one teen that was now sleeping. "Akashi," he said, and he looked back to his friend, the whistling not going away. "What happened to the man out there. I didn't see him after you ordered everyone to stop fighting."

Akashi's face pulled into a frown and he avoided looking his friend directly in the eye. "He didn't make it. We shall honor him though, he sacrificed himself for the rest of us." Briefly glancing at the other, Akashi saw the medic's eyes widen before looking down, swallowing.

"Yes, we shall." Akashi noted that Midorima wasn't his usual, tsundere self, but he resolved to ask the other why, later.

"Where are the others?" Akashi asked, feeling restless and wanting to shoot something. The story of the Black Roses had gotten to him and now he felt unbearably guilty. It was possible that the man outside that had died could have been one of those saviors that both Sakurai and Midorima had spoke of and Akashi felt responsible for not saving him. For not helping him even though he most likely could have.

"Upstairs on the second floor." Midorima said, his voice now tight and heavy with what sounded like sadness. Akashi just nodded before running to the stairs that he saw, leading up from the lobby to the second floor. He had never heard his friend sound… _broken_ … in such a way. Like he was given hope than it was ripped away. It kind of was, Akashi realized, as he ran up the stairs two at a time. He was given the hope that a man from his memories that saved him once before had come to save him again, only to learn that man had died for him and many others.

Pushing open the doors at the second floor of the stairwell, Akashi looked to see his Party and Kasamatsu of Kaijo all staring at something below. They had busted the windows and the ground was littered with glass but none of them were shooting. The whistling was louder than ever now and wind seemed to be beating against the building they were in. Which was weird since it was only a hot and still day just minute ago.

Walking forwards to meet his team and Kaijo's captain, Akashi raised his voice so he could be heard over the still screaming Parasites, the still moaning but now roaring Colossal and the newly added wind. "Captain Kasamatsu, what's going on here?" Wind whipped his hair around but it was short so it wasn't in the way of his eyes.

Said person turned to look at him before gesturing to the window. "It's that man," the older shouted. "He's fighting and something's happening. Come one and look because it's definitely not human!"

Akashi frowned before running forward, now rationalizing that the wind was not normal and that the sky was still clear. The wind seemed to push him the more he ran forward and he noted that the others were all holding onto the glass pane to keep from sliding back. Some of them were sporting cuts and were bleeding from doing so. Reaching the windows, Akashi looked out and his eyes widened. It was an understatement to say he was surprised.

On the ground, the man was very much alive. Parasites surrounded him but they were all being pushed back, the wind seeming to keep them from touching the man. The were screaming and trying to claw their way forwards, pushing and scratching at those around them but still struggling against the wind. Some of them weren't strong enough and were blown back, flying through the air in a tangle of deformed limbs.

The man himself was actually very much alive, Akashi not quite believing that to be so. He was standing in the middle of everything with his hands high up and his head tilted back to face the sky. Despite the wind whirling around him and making the ends of his cloak flap wildly, his hood was never pushed back to reveal his face in the shadows. The Colossal was still arching its back but the wind was pushing it as well, making it lean as it tried to stay in one spot. The whistling was everywhere, soft but still there. Then Akashi looked up to where the man was looking and he blanched.

The Wind Spirit. Akashi had forgotten all about the flying Black Creature but now it was returning and it looked to be returning with fire. Literally. Up, high in the sky, the Wind Spirit was like an arrow as it pierced the air, diving head first to the ground. It was coming in at such speed, it wouldn't be able to pull back without snapping its wings. Akashi watched with amazement as it then blew blue flames to the ground but since it was coming so fast, the flames engulfed it instead. The Black Creature was now on fire and still blowing until it spread it wings ever so slightly, making it spiral in the air. It was like watching a twirling blue ribbon of fire that was black at the center. Akashi nearly shouted when he put together the pieces, why the Black Creature was doing what it was doing. It was becoming bigger and bigger by the second until…

It came down on the Colossal with the power of a thousand bolts of lightning and pierced the large Black Creature right through the skull, tearing through it. The shock and power of the Wind Spirit making contact with the Colossal sent Akashi and the others flying back from the windows and landing on their back. Heat overwhelmed them from the intense flames and the wind only made it spread. It prickled Akashi's arms. Some landed on the floor while others on desks meant for paper work. Akashi groaned as he sat up, trying to blink the stars out of his eyes and stumbling to stand properly. He looked around to make sure the rest were okay before hurrying back to the windows.

This time, Akashi didn't bother stifling his gasp of surprise and the others didn't as well.

The Colossal, once standing, was now on the ground, cut clean in half and its insides spilling out in gushes, all of it more black than red while the organs were gray and decaying. Most of it was boiling as well from the Wind Spirit's fire. Then the smell reached Akashi and the others and he gagged with the rest of them. It was like rotting corpses that were pulled apart then boiled in blood before being burned, accentuating the sickening smell that took on a charred state. His teammate, Hayama bent in half and threw up and Nebuya went to pat his back but Akashi still saw that the tall teen was breathing heavily, like he was trying to hold out from hurling as well. Akashi couldn't blame them.

"Akashi," Kasamatsu said, his eyes hard and his mouth pulled into a frown that relaid his distaste for the scene. Akashi marveled slightly at the older's ability not to cringe and turn away. "What the hell just happened?" he said, his voice almost reaching a shout.

Akashi didn't even bother with answering as he turned his back to the window and held his stomach, the feeling to throw up came to him as well. Kasamatsu seemed to notice and he laid a hand on his shoulder, not saying a thing more. Akashi appreciated the silent reassurance as he closed his eyes and took deep breaths in and out of his mouth but the smell hit the back of his throat and he bent over himself, his eyes prickling with tears as he gagged, trying to keep from throwing up.

Kasamatsu squeezed his shoulder, still not looking at him. "Just throw up damn it. All of you. You'll feel sick for the rest of the day if you don't." But Akashi just stubbornly shook his head. A mistake since he suddenly became dizzy and he fell to his knees. "Throw up, Akashi. Listen to your seniors once in awhile." Akashi wanted to protest that the other was only a year older than him but he just pressed his forehead to the ground. He could still hear Hayama throwing up and Reo had joined him. Mayuzumi and Nebuya could be heard trying to give them reassuring words and Kasamatsu didn't bother with more words, just patting his back.

Swallowing the bile that had risen in his throat, Akashi picked himself up but he felt weak all of the sudden, the smell of the Colossal too much for him. It was embarrassing that he could be so weak to it but he couldn't stand it and his knees were weak from the nausea he felt. The other captain pulled Akashi's arm over his shoulders and supported him. Akashi didn't have the voice to thank him. Taking another breath, this time through his nose no matter how much it burned, he built up the courage to speak.

"Let's go to Midorima. He probably has water bottles we can drink and the smell might be less horrible down there. The windows aren't busted." Akashi said in a low voice, not able to muster enough strength to make his voice louder but the others just nodded. Nebuya and Mayuzumi supported Hayam and Reo and they all made their way to the first floor where the lobby was.

"What was that?!" Midorima immediately exclaimed once the green haired shooter had come into the view of Akashi. He looked at the other but didn't bother with doing more than shrug. He pushed off Kasamatsu and went to the supply bags that everyone carried then took out a few water bottles, passing them to the others. He let Kaijo's captain explain for him as he drank deeply.

When he was done, he simply waited for Kasamatsu to finish explaining, not paying attention to what they were saying as he closed his eyes and thought about the man, the Parasites, the Colossal, about Akio from two days ago. Yes, that was a subject he liked to think about. When he met the boy, he was promising, that look, the _fire_ in his eyes that showed how much he wanted to live and survive on his own, how his will had gotten so far. What would it be like to have that boy around in his office? Of course, Akashi lived alone in one of the more secluded areas of Teiko, a small house surrounded by his captains' houses. Aomine, Midorima, Murasakibara, and Kise visited often but not enough for the stress on Akashi to totally dissipate. He really wanted to start training Akio, teach him more about the Apocalypse, prepare him and help him learn so that he could join the Hunting Parties. Not only that but he also wanted to teach him more academics because he just knew that the younger would enjoy it. He seemed like someone who would enjoy immersing himself in books while he wasn't running around.

Unconsciously, Akashi smiled with his eyes closed, thinking about the close future. Akio could get to know his friends. Aomine would be a great help in entertaining him since he would know all the fun things to do even during the Apocalypse. Then he rethought that. All Aomine knew were how to scrounge for porn magazines through the rubble. Bad influence. Midorima on the other hand, knew a lot about the best books to read that could occupy one's free time. Kise was a bright bundle of joy and, though irritating at times, can make the atmosphere brighter, lighter and more enjoyable. Murasakibara was a part time baker when he wasn't doing missions and he could make many treats for Akio. It was a small ray of sunshine and hope in the world of the Apocalypse and it made Akashi smile even more.

Yes, after this, after traveling back home, dealing with the Hunting Parties, after all the paperwork, talking and explaining to his father, Akashi would like to spend time with the small light that has entered his life. After.

 ***~0~0~0~***

 ***~0~0~0~***

 ***~0~0~0~***

 **Great, now I feel horrible for leaving everyone at a cliffhanger. Please forgive me if you can but I don't think anyone can. The only thing I am happy about is that I made this chapter a whole lot longer. I am a very bad person. Please forgive me.**

 **Please, I hope you all enjoyed and please leave a review. My life source is purely from reviews. Naw, kidding but yeah, I love them.**

 **Enjoy and Review!**


	5. Black Storm and Red Sunrise

**Yo. Hey readers and potential reviewers. Go ahead and scream and yell at me if you want because I know I still left you at a cliffhanger with the other chapter. Seriously, I know I suck and I'm horrible. Sorry.**

 **But please enjoy!**

 ***~0~0~0~***

 **Multi P.O.V.**

 ***~0~0~0~***

The night was home to the storm. The storm that plagued the dead and abandoned city, ominous and threatening. The sky was dark and completely blanketed by black thunderheads, blocking out the light of the night, the moon and the stars now non-existent to the world below as the clouds cast shadows of black. Thunder rolled and boomed with shuddering power and almighty explosions while lightning crackled and snapped, occasionally lashing out in lethal strikes, the moment of white light as it struck the ground. Rain pelted the earth and city, relentless as it came down in torrents, soaking everything it touched with icy droplets that fell by the thousands. The wind was wild, unrestrained as it was, attacked ruthlessly with the power of all nature, strong and harsh as well as unending and never slacking. It whipped, snapped and tugged on anything that wasn't nailed down or otherwise. The combination of the deafening thunder, the quick lightning, the assailing rain and the wild wind, the night was mad as the storm raged, the dead city a victim to its wrath, unmoving as it was cursed with the black storm.

One building stood far higher than the rest as it took on the full brunt of the tempestuous storm, the rain battering it and falling into the broken spaces where windows were supposed to be and the lightning briefly illuminating the vacant and empty, gray, lifeless building. There were no lights, no signs of human life, anything that would have suggested people were inside. Only black and gray as the storm battered it, along with the smaller buildings surrounding it.

Up high upon this very building stood a figure, high up on the very edge, so close that the ground far below was too black to make out clear details. He was entirely clad in black like the environment around him, blending with the clouds and shadows, black boots, black pants, black tank top and a black cloak to go over it all. The cloak flowed back smoothly in the wild wind, whipping around but looking like a liquid shadow that trailed him. His hood was pushed down to reveal a face but the world was so dark, features couldn't be seen. The handle of a large sword stuck out from its sheath across the man's back. In the deadly storm, he stood alone, high, dark and silent, contrasting slightly to the loud, thunders.

Suddenly a flash of lightning struck the ground at the very base of the building, the man remained unperturbed. But for a moment, his face was lit up in white, his features discernable.

For a split second, blue hair could be seen waving crazily, light and unruly. Blue eyes hinted with silver gleamed in the milliseconds of light, piercing the surrounding darkness, blank, calm and unblinking despite the rain. His skin was a fair white, pale and ghostly on his face but unseen on his neck since bandages wove all the way around his neck, covering all skin underneath his chin. Faintly, the sparkle of silver hoop earrings could be seen on each ear. It was only seen for a millisecond though, before the entire image disappeared, once again engulfed in black shadows.

The man stood alone on the top of the building, unmoving, as if waiting or watching. Again lightning flashed and lit his face up before vanishing from sight again. It was ethereal, every white flash revealing blue locks of hair and blue-silver eyes. It was ethereal, as well as mysterious.

After what seemed like hours of just standing as the storm tore up the already dead city and battered the lifeless building, another black figure could be seen, riding the wild winds, through the air and through the torrents of rain. The man on the highest building shifted, stepping back from the edge as the other black figure drew closer. As it neared, it was possible to make out the similarities in clothing between the first and second people. The same black cloak and attire except the second had his hood drawn over his face as he approached. Only a few seconds later, he alighted upon the building and landed with grace, complete disregard for the lashing and ravenous storm.

Now level with each other, it was easy to tell that the second cloaked person was taller by at least a foot, the first only reaching his shoulder. He was also of stronger build and broader shoulders, the arms of the cloak looking as if they were ripped off.

The first man stood far back now, barely seen against the shadowed top of the building, slick with rain. He watched as the second man pushed back the hood of his own cloak, then, a second later, lightning flashed with a bang and the second man's face was revealed. His thin, raven black hair was matted down by the rain and obsidian black eyes glittered darkly in the flashing light. Rain rolled down light, peanut butter colored skin where muscled arms could be seen. He wore a black shirt instead of a tank top and his belly had sheaths with long daggers inside. His cloak was soaked as well and he was facing the general direction where the first man stood. The first recognized the man as his brother, none other than the Sixth Zodiac Brother.

The first man walked forward as thunder boomed and rolled after each lightning strike, his steps more like graceful glides across the wet concrete. He stopped before the other, silence between them as the storm raged on. One taller, his arms revealed while the other's low tank top revealed his black tattoo.

"Hello, Cancer." the first finally greeted, his voice smooth but piercing through the rain and wind. His voice was also monotone but clear, not giving away anything he felt. "It's been awhile since we have last spoken. I suppose you, Pisces and Scorpio are all doing well. Or am I wrong and your split up as well?" There was no bitterness in the first person's voice as he spoke but the second man, Cancer, knew that his brother was feeling irritated. He would have as well if he was told to wait on the top of a building in the middle of a raging storm to wait for your younger brother.

"Aquarius," Cancer greeted easily, his voice harder to hear over the roaring wind. "It's been a long time. And no, I haven't seen any of the other Stars other than Scorpio. I have to keep an eye on him after all. And I've seen Pisces around once in a while since he also takes it upon himself to look over our fellow Water Star. But that's not the reason I called for you. We have no time to talk of idle things, do we? How's the new Leo? I heard you chose one for the upcoming war since Blivion is getting ready to attack. So? Has Father approved of your choice?"

"I wouldn't have chose him and taught him if Father wouldn't agree as well." Aquarius said, voice ever emotionless. "He is a potential star, so much like his own father and previous Leo. I was surprised by his will and strength. But his knowledge is lacking. I could barely teach him anything since our schedule was mainly physical training. Soon, my mentorship will move along to Aries and Sagittarius and they will teach him. Though I suspect it will be more of Aries teaching since Sagittarius is in a compromised position when affiliating himself with us."

"Mmm," Cancer hummed in agreement but the noise was lost in the pounding of the rain and booming thunder. "Aries will become his mentor for sure. But what did you mean his knowledge is lacking? What does he not know?" 

"Nearly everything," Aquarius's voice took on a light, exhausted tone to it but it was barely detectable. "He knows the bare minimum if anything. He knows that there are eleven other Stars beside himself but he doesn't know who they are other than me. He knows that Father exists and that he has to become stronger because Father is the only one that can make him a true Star. Other than that, he knows close to nothing."

"Really?" Cancer's voice sounded surprised and troubled, his arms crossing as he thought in the rain. "Isn't that a bit dangerous? He doesn't know about Blivion? Or any of the other Stars? How about the whole reason he's fighting in the first place?"

"There is a loophole to that," Aquarius replied, walking back to the ledge and watching the dark, Apocalypse world as the storm raged on. "He fights for his own reasons. Something his father may have told him. Or both his parents. I'm not sure. But he fights and searches for answers at the same time. If I recall correctly, he wants to know why his father believes he can change the fate of the world and so he searches for the answer by trying to find Seirin, original home for the Stars. Apparently, Leo died telling him to find Seirin. He always believed that his son would become the next Leo and he is turning out right. As for the new Leo's knowledge of Blivion, no, he doesn't know much of it. All he knows is that there are Wind Spirits, the dragon-like creatures from Blivion that came to Earth. He also knows some things about Parasites and Colossals but he doesn't know why they exist, who they are or anything much of that. He's going to have to learn from Aries. Truthfully, I taught him mostly of the Wind SPirits just so he wouldn't die."

"I see, so his knowledge truly is lacking." Cancer said, his voice low and troubled still. "At the very least, it won't matter nor does he need information, or much of it, for the upcoming war."

"Yes," Aquarius's voice changed from monotone to steely, irritation clearly heard and it was such an unusual and uncommon emotion to hear from that it sent a small shiver down Cancer's back and he blinked in surprise. Then he realized the root of his older brother's irritation and he smiled light, one unseen except when the lightning flashed.

"It's not your fault he is undereducated, you know?" Cancer said, also walking forward to stand next to Aquarius and watch as the building were assaulted by rain and hit by lightning.

"I know that," Aquarius said, his voice again monotone as he turned to glance at his younger brother. "But I am irked to know that Leo died and left all his troubles to his son. It is unbecoming of him and selfish. I know he had no intentions of dying, but I also know that he was relieved in his last moments that he no longer has to fight a war his brothers have to. Now his son has to as well. I know that Leo never loved the life of a Star, envied the humans for being able to be black, sinister, reckless. Envied the humans for their freedom and 'ability' to die. If any of us were even close to being humans, it would be him. He was more like those creatures than even Scorpio."

"Not all humans are bad, Aquarius," Cancer said softly but loud enough to be heard over the storm. "Some are good but I do understand how you feel about the previous Leo. We all knew he was cowardly despite his strength and gloating. Even Father predicted his downfall. You remember? He actually cried when he learned Leo was dead and told us that he knew it was going to happen all along."

It was silent except for the storm for a few moments before Aquarius spoke again. "We all cried."

Cancer looked at his older brother before turning back to the storm. "Yes. We did. Because we loved that coward. Right?"

"We Loved him." Aquarius took a deep breath. "Now we must love and protect his son."

"Which reminds me," Cancer's voice regained its power and lightness, cool and smooth. "What is the smaller Leo like. Anything like his father?" There was no ruefulness in his voice but a hint of disappointment could almost be heard. To his relief, he could see through the dark as Aquarius shook his head.

"No, he's not much like his father. He did obtain his size though so he is by no means small. But along with the acquired strength and potential, he is courageous, brave, dependable, trustworthy, kind-hearted and iron-willed. He takes in account those people he cares for and if he doesn't fight to survive, he fights for someone else to. He always has one eye on his goal and one eye on the safety of everyone. He's not afraid to put himself on the line for someone he may not even know. Now that he can fight, he will. ANd he'll keep going even after he should have collapsed. When and if he becomes a Star, and I believe he will, I can tell he will be powerful. More so than his father and be able to tip the balance in our favor. Father will be pleased."

Cancer didn't reply and the both just stood there, in the dark, rainy night and enjoyed the view. Like all of the Stars, they loved to watch and enjoy the night. It was where they belonged, their territory, their home. Then, unexpectedly, Cancer's hand came up to lay lightly on Aquarius's shoulder. It was silent reassurance and Aquarius knew what was coming next.

"Have you found Gemini yet?" Cancer asked, his voice soft and Aquarius turned to see the other looking at him. Lightning struck the ground with a flash of light and they could both see each other's faces for a few moments, one of sympathy and pain, the other sadness and agony.

"No. But he can't be dead. I know he's not dead." Aquarius whispered. Somehow, Cancer heard him and he nodded but they both knew it wasn't that simple. Gemini was missing for at least seven or six years already, around the time that Leo was killed. He hasn't returned and Aquarius, with their father, had occasionally went on expeditions to look for him, scouring the entire world for the missing Star but never coming back to Japan with anything. They knew what it felt like for another Star to die, they have all felt it and they didn't feel it with Gemini so they all know he's alive. But whether that was good or bad, whether he was doing well or not, was a mystery. Cancer knew, as well as the rest of his brothers and sisters, that Aquarius felt the pain and loss of not being able to find Gemini the most if not their father. Aquarius and Gemini had been inseparable. Now, they were not only separated but separated during a war. They could only imagine what happened and what was happening to Aquarius's heart and mind.

Cancer gave a gentle squeeze to his older brother's shoulder. "I'm free for a long while. What is it you want me to do?" he asked, knowing that his brother wouldn't ask for help anyways.

"Watch Teiko, as always. You don't need to bother yourself with the search. We need to prepare for the upcoming war and nothing else. I will stop searching as well to prepare." Aquarius said, voice heavy with pain. "Soon, Pisces, Taurus, Sagittarius and I will come together to plan and prepare. Go, Cancer. War is coming and we don't have the liberty of standing around and mourning." Aquarius pulled himself away from Cancer and left the other standing on the edge. "Thank you though." he added softly before walking and jumping off the building, disappearing into the darkness.

Cancer stood for a few more seconds by himself then let out a heavy sigh, looking forward again and onto the dark world that Earth had become. "Father, we could use your help right about now." he said to no one in his face was angled upwards, to the sky of black clouds and somewhere in him, the same part that told him that Leo had died, now told him that his words did not go unheard, that somewhere, his father has listened and acknowledged him. A smile, unseen in the dark night of storm, flitted across his lips. "Thank you."

 ***~0~0~0~***

"Master-san!" Nigou exclaimed when he saw Aquarius land before him on the slick ground. "How was the visit with Cancer-san?" Nigou's face was glowing softly with quiet happiness and Aquarius smiled slightly at the look his doppelganger was giving him. Nigou looked just like Aquarius, the same everything except Nigou's hair was black and his eye color changed from black to blue. It was usually blue though. Like now.

"Hello, Nigou," Aquarius said softly and Nigou beamed in his human form. "Yes, the visit with Cancer went as smooth as possible. But it looks like we'll be busy for a while after this, Nigou. Prepare yourself."

Nigou tilted his head to the side in confusion and curiosity. "Could you mean Kagami-san and the upcoming war, Master-san? When will we see Kagami-san again? Can we tell him about me next time we see him?"

Aquarius almost laughed at Nigou's unquenching happiness and questions. "Yes Nigou but I was talking more about the war, of course." Aquarius's smile faded back into his usual face of blankness and Nigou nodded in understanding. When he spoke again, he was standing near the edge of the cliff looking over the small forest at the bottom and his voice was quiet. "We are going to have to prepare, Nigou. This war couldn't possibly be as easy as the last one. We lost a Star and had to replace him at a moment's notice with someone far too inadequate. People will start dying much faster than before. Stars will have to come out. We're all going to have to step into the light and show our true colors. It's almost time."

Nigou listened quietly to his master who stood at the edge of the cliff, the wind pushing at his master's cloak so that it flowed backwards. His master was wet and soaking from his long journey to the city that was attacked by the relentless storm. But they were quite the distance from there. Nigou peered at his master. The sun was coming up as well, just the light appearing at the edges of the earth with colors of orange and red.

Nigou's interest was peaked as his master continued speaking.

"Nigou, let us get ready for the next Worlds War, yes?" Nigou didn't say anything, just continued to watch his master. Then, his heart clenched as he saw his master's eyes water ever so slightly when he spoke again. "It's a red sunrise, Nigou. Do you think someone is going to die again?"

Nigou said nothing. He knew what he was talking about. He recalled what the humans had started calling stars, Black Roses. He smiled bitterly at the name. It was such a good fit, made so much sense. Black Roses was a perfect name for the Stars. The Black Roses, those who hated the red sunrises. Nigou let the first few tears slip down his face, knowing his master was crying as well. Black Roses and red sunrises. Such a bad cross, both having such a long history.

"Let's fight with the rest of our brothers and sisters, Nigou. As well as with the humans. And pray that we don't see a red sunset anytime soon."

 ***~0~0~0~***

 ***~0~0~0~***

 ***~0~0~0~***

 **Can you try and guest all of the Stars before they all show up in the Big Battle. I have a special idea set out for that chapter but individual Stars will be appearing throughout the story as it progresses. Soon, they'll all be written about and you'll be able to guess them all.**

 **Can anyone name the Stars in this chapter? The first is easy, yeah, but I'll give a hint for the second character since he's better and you can imagine the picture more if you know his name. He's closely affiliated with the GoM. That's all I'm saying.**

 **Well, review your answers and we'll get to know for real when the Big Battle comes!**

 **Please Review!**


	6. Sorry

**Author's Letter**

 **Sorry guys, this isn't an update or anything. I'm on some rough seas, metaphorically, and I've got a lot of stuff to do. I'll be moving the story to Wattpad and someone else will be writing. I swear though! They'll be great and I'm leaving the whole plot graph for them to use. Please bear with me, forgive me and enjoy the story some more. I've got to go now.**

 **Bye. I'm sincere when I say it was fun writing for you all.**

 **XD**


End file.
